voltron: shattered moon (ボルトンアークの再生)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: after years of war through the cosmos, one planet needs Voltron the most and that is remnant. and after years of not being active thanks to an unforeseen force remnant will receive their guardians but will these palidans be enough to save remnant from its true villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Deep within the confines of haven, there is a tail. A tail of the guardians blessed under the shattered moon to protect the relics that the gods created. They were to be brought down upon the four major continents of remnant. And when each one lands they will be surrounded in an element waiting to be awakened when the shattered moon shines brightest and four people give these guardians their true purpose. The first one will be surrounded in fire that will never burn him or a maiden molded by the flames of thieves the second will be molded by the earth itself and only a fanus strong enough to withstand the storm of sand can awaken him the third will be surrounded by the snow and only a male that has enough power to dig through the snow to save her and the fourth one is the one surrounded by the wind itself only able to be expelled when a female fanus is determined enough to retrieve him. But little do these people know their guardians are already here. And one has been awoken already_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

White fang base of operations medical bay; haven before the fall of beacon.

"Those wind ripped us apart miss Kahn and for this human boy no less." states one of the grunts.

"And why does that matter it was his ship that did this to our forces, not him," said Sienna stare in at the corpses of the teen that lay before them currently.

"I know but as you know Adam will not be happy about you taking in a human boy when he returns he will most likely kill him since the boy has no aura." states the grunt.

"Well I don't think he is entirely human." states the nurse.

"How so?" asked Sienna.

"Well he has a type of DNA I have never seen before it is definitely like that of any human I have had the pleasure of working on and from his x-ray we did a few hours ago is hard to describe." said the nurse.

"When will he wake?" asked Sienna as she walked over to the teen.

"Few days if we unlock his aura but three weeks if we do not." said the nurse as she went to work on healing his body using her medical equipment to stitch up wounds and clean the mess the human teen was in.

"Well then we must awaken his aura before Adam gets back." states sienna as she walks away toward her quarters.

Three days later: Keith pov.

'Why am I in pain right now?' I asked myself as I finally wake up from what seems like a few hours rest.

"Oh you're awake!" said unknown

"How long was I out?" I ask not even bothering to notice my new location because of how groggily I was at the time.

"Few days but I could be longer," stated unknown "we just don't know yet."

"Wait a few days!" I yelled as I jumped out of wherever I was and looked at the person I was talking to which she had green hair and dog ears and was dressed up in a nurses garb and wore weird arm guards on her good arms like she was trying to hide something on her arms.

"What's wrong? never been in an aura-comma before?" asked the nurse

"Who are you what am I doing here and why do you have dog ears," I asked.

"My name is midorie sage and as you can see you are in my med bay," said the now named midorie.

"Where is my team?" I asked, "and why am I in this thing?"

"You were alone when we found you and I thought the armor was well too restricting for you so I took it off," said midorie.

"Well i need to go thank you for doing whatever you did to me but i need to go and find my friends and teammate so I will be on your way and thank you for your time and just direct me to the nearest exit and I will be off," I said slowly backing away for the dog girl as I was still weirded out by my surroundings.

Suddenly the doors to the med bay closed before I could get out of said med bay and I looked at the one who did it which was the only other person in the room at that time which was midorie.

"Sorry but I can't let you leave," said midorie.

"Why not as you can see I have no injuries and way less patience than you think I have so let me out now!" I demanded.

"I can't I am under orders" pleaded midorie as she presses a button on a nearby counsel.

"And who gave you those orders?" I asked as I got closer to midorie.

"Sienna khan she gave me the order!" said midorie "she is my boss"

"Well can I at least meet her so then I don't get stuck in here for the rest of my life?!"I demanded

"You can and you are," said unknown

No pov

"What is your name young one?" asked Sienna.

"Names Keith, and I take it you are sienna khan" state's Keith.

"Yes it is now would appreciate it if you stop acting afraid of us brother Keith." said Sienna "all will become apparent in due time."

"Wait why did you call me brother?" asked Keith still a little flustered.

"You are one of us now," said Sienna as she got a little closer to Keith.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith before he was suddenly hugged by the fem fanus.

"You are a part of this family," said Sienna "the white fang."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 (lance)**

"Chief we found someone in forever fall!" said a goon

"Where is this person," asked raven

"We just got him out of a giant flaming lion," said the good

"Chief what do think that lion is?" asked vernal

"Something from an old tail," said Raven as she ran over to were a group of goons was to see an 18-year-old tan teen with brown hair and wearing weird blue and white armor with an elongated v on the chest and shoulders

"Should we kill him?" asked one of the goons

"No," said Raven

"WHAT," said all the goons there and the blue armored teen before he grabbed a little gauntlet type weapon from out of light and pointed it at raven after it turned into a red and black rifle

"Who are you and why do you have me, hostage, here?" asked the teen

"That is not what we have done to you guardian of remnant I saved you from you endless slumber in the flames of he-" pleaded raven as she kneeled down in front of the teen before getting interrupted by the fact that he was not there and instead trying to get back inside the giant lion only a few meters away

"Sorry you are hot and all and I always love my fans but right now I need to find my way back to the others," said Lance as he started walking in the flames before they dispersed to let raven in as well

"You think what the chief says about him is true?" asked one of the goons

"I have read that and the legend says that The first one will be surrounded in a fire that will never burn him or a maiden molded by the flames of thieves maybe that is him and we don't know it yet." said vernal

( with a lance)

"That is strange," Lance said as Lance looked over the specs of the red lion to see that the fuel on the said lion is gone and not gaining any power whatsoever

"What is it gradian?" asked vernal as she walked into the cockpit of the red lion

"First of my name is not guardian it is lance and it thinks my lion is broken," said Lance as he barely looked over to see vernal walking closer to see what he was talking about

"You're saying this thing is not just a lion tomb because I did see so valuable treasures in here if you plan to sell it." said vernal thinking about the money that would be made

"Not happening and plus this thing is not a tomb because of the tech," said Lance

"Well sorry for asking. The wait is that?" asked venal as she looked upon the hologram on the council of the red lion and saw what looked like a remnant

"What have you not see earth before?" questioned lance as he expanded the hologram of earth and as it got bigger it showed millions and millions of stars and different rock type locations and finally remnant and its shattered moon with the text you are here next to it.

"What are all these?" asked vernal as she marveled at the planets and stars in hologram form and all labeled to the corresponding planets each one bigger and smaller than the last each one looked beautiful in there own way

"This is the universe all seen by all of these lions when they were made." said lance not even getting out of his chair when talking to vernal

"You were there?" asked vernal as she took up one of the planets in her hands and expanded it to see all the life that was on it mainly animal in its inception

"Well not everywhere," said Lance as lights of red blue black green and yellow popped up on all the planets but some had a darker or lighter shade of the colors I mentioned

"They are beautiful." said vernal before looking over to lance to see he was using the console to identify what fule the remnant has that this lion can use

"Why I dust a fuel source for crying out loud!?" screamed lance and before venal could say why this happened "yes I understand that it is a crystal here on this planet but why is it a source of fuel?"

"Well it is reacting to us because of the fact that we have aura why I will tell you about later." said vernal as she put the hologram planet back in its place in the holographic universe

"Do you have any on you?" asked Lance as he started running toward the nearest power cell container

"Yes but not that big." said vernal as she walked over to the power cell to see little slots to hold a source of fuel. "Ok nevermind"

She put the dust round in the slot and nothing happened… two more still nothing...even more still nothing.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked vernal as the cell finally did something and it exploded in a cloud of dust but other than that still nothing at least notable

"That is definitely not supposed to happen," said Lance as he looks now heartbroken as if reality finally caught up with him and with that a photo fell out of his armored sleeve face down

"What is it lance?" asked venal before she noticed the photo and picked it up

It was him and a few other people which vernal could only assume that it was his family but there were others there too like a girl wearing the exact same armor as him but in pink another female but with orange hair and circular glasses and the same armor only green a slightly chubby man with black hair and a orange bandana with yellow armor and a man with white hair with a hovering robotic arm and a final man with black hair and a scar across his left cheek that was strangely a pail purple and wore red armor.

She stood shocked at what she was seeing a man that was ready to break down even more than he has just because of the fact that his family was not on this planet and with the dust power cell they made not working the way they hoped plus the fact that the people of remnant have not seen beyond there own moon and as she and everyone in remnant knows that dust would not work to break the atmosphere even though previously she thought that he wanted to take a joyride around remnant to get a lay of the land or something like that not take this thing out into the outer atmosphere and go home. But she wanted to help him… and help him she will help him if she had to die to do it.

"Lance I am so sorry you can't go home to them but I will help you find a way back I promise you that." said vernal trying to comfort the blue armored family-man

"You would do that for me? A person you just met. A man that you should have no business with other than to betray and rob me blind out in some desert." said lance literally making vernal proposal sound like a bad thing until "but I cannot turn down a request from a beautiful maiden such as yourself" said lance even though we all know who he will get with in this series of chapters but come on it is lance we are talking about here he has to flirt with almost any woman he meets.

Later in a vernal temporary tent, she was getting ready to go with lance on this journey to find a fuel source for the red lion

"So you are really going," said Raven as she looked over vernal with a semi-strange look

"Yes and I know you will not stop me at least let me know that I can tell him." said vernal with a little bit of an edge in her voice

"I know he has no right to be left in the dark," said Raven as she gave venal a longsword in midnight blue with a wight people in a white sheath "that was made for him as soon as my father realized what needed to be done"

"I can't take this," said vernal

"You can and you will it is your final order," said Raven

Outside the temporary tent where lance is getting his bag together

"You ready lance?" asked vernal as she got close to him

"Yup." said lance before he saw the sword "you really think you are going to need that?"

"Nope but you are now chach." said vernal as she threw the blade at lance and he caught the sword and unsheathed it.

"Thanks, it is beautiful," said Lance as he took his bag and slung the sword behind the bag so then it will look like a travelers style pack on his back "you ready?"

"Now that you are."

(two years later)

"You ready lance?" said vernal

"Yup I am ready," said Lance

Lance is now wearing what the drift from fortnight is wearing but blue and white minus the mask and with the hood down to reveal the longer hair from his two-year journey but with blue accents too it with red tips

"Then let's go home." said vernal


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter one (green and blue)**

" _Ozpin why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" asked a young junior_

" _He is not being a pain in the ass junior it is you that is the pain in the ass!" said a young Glinda goodwhich_

" _You guys are all acting like asses now I know that it is reasonable for Glinda and junior but you forget that there is also the growing ironwood in our presence currently" said the headmaster as he rolled out of the tape showing him getting closer to a giant green lion with the utmost curiosity in his eyes "he is currently in the emerald forest doing the unthinkable"_

" _We will go and get him headmaster merlin," said Glinda as she thwacked her riding crop on juniors hand signaling him to get up as well  
_ " _You got it, boss," said junior_

 _(five hours later with pidge)_

 _It was strange. Being in this place instead of the green lion for her it felt strange. Of course she was only on the grassy fields of wherever she was at that time it almost made her miss her bed but yet again that was an almost with that one but for the time she had been out this is the only time that she felt the grass on her back and a hand on her chest (wait for what) and the voices around her_

 _As she woke she was about to see a man with black hair and blue eyes closing into her mouth like he was about to kiss her before being tossed because of a shock by her bayard sending him flying into a tree_

" _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" shouted pidge_

" _What did you do to him?" asked junior as he inspected the still alive corpse of the young ironwood_

" _You suck hei… you suck so much" said James_

"That was so long ago wasn't it?" said junior as he was walking down the streets of the atlas with a now 36-year-old Katie hold surrounded by an entourage of goons of red and black

"Yes but now I wish ironwood would let up on me I mean atlas is on lockdown right now but that doesn't mean that he had to hire your goons and you himself," said Katie

"But yet again as your husband he wants you to be safe and plus when I heard I got to do the two things I love the most one dance the night away and get way too wasted and two-" said junior before he was interrupted by Katie herself

"And torment the hell out of my husband," said Katie

"Exactly," said junior before he made it to where they promised to go "after you general of sciences pidge ironwood."

"Why to thank you, kind sir," said pidge as she entered the building

(a few hours later back at Katie's home)  
"Are you really doing this general?" asked one of the aids

"Yes, we have been working for ten years on this project. And we are not going to give up on it now." said pidge

"I know that but what about the girl you are going with for this. I thought that general ironwood said not to bring her on this test." said the aid

"That was his choice but if winter comes down here with orders demoting me then his orders can go and suck it." said pidge

"Yes general pidge," said the aid

"So is she ready?" asked pidge

"Yes, general."

"Good. tell her to meet me in my room in five I need her for something relating to my hair" said pidge as she went into her room to see a robot girl with orange synthetic hair laying on a spare bed wearing nothing to cover her more human parts.

"Ah hello father how are you today?" said the robot girl

"Hello penny I am doing well but the real question is how are you doing today," said pidge as she grabbed a pair of clothes for the young android a simple white dress and got closer to the android girl "especially after being powered on for the first time in about seven months."

"It is strange to not be with my friends and it is really strange to see you with your hair so long despite the fact that you are female," said Penny as she started moving out from the bed

"Yes I know it is strange but I need your help for something as well as me granting you your so sought out for freedom." said pidge as she gave penny the dress so she could do the rest

"Thank you father," said Penny

"You are a welcome penny," said pidge

"General I am here as you asked," said a woman

"Ah allura you are here good," said pidge as she went to inspect the woman that just burst into the room

She was currently wearing a white and black battle suit with pink and blue accents on the suit itself and on her face was strange marking on her face even though her hair was trying to conceal it but amplifying her tan skin but most stang part about her was her eyes which were like gems shining in the night something only natural to a shnee.

"First things first I want you to help me out in one particular endeavor is my hair I, I will accompany you on this I need shorter hair and wanted you to help me out in the safety department" said pidge as she took out a knife and sliced her hair revealing it to now be as long as it was when she was sixteen which somehow shocked allura to see this happen

"Pidge!" said allura as she went up to hug the green paladin

"I thought you knew," said pidge as she went to hug the pink paladin after all the years thinking that the team was scattered to the winds and having to keep her identity from her for the past year.

(a few moments later)

"So you think you are ready?" asked allura as they went down to the loading bay

"I know that father is ready but yet again this must be hard for her to do this to me I mean it is like going to sleep for an hour or two so I don't see why she gets so emotional about it."

"She has a lot of baggage so it is difficult for her to do that to you especially because of what we did back in her day," said allura

"We are ready for you penny," said pidge  
"Ok then," said penny, before turning around and moving her hair out of the way, was of a port in her neck with a chip in it labeled p.e.n.n.y on it.

"Adding a new interface," said pidge as she inserted a new card saying ultra to the old card and as soon as it was plugged in multiple wires and tubes started to tangle around penny and started pulling her up to a new atlas bullhead called the green lion ( no relation to the actual green lion)

And encapsulated in a tube that rapidly filled with a green liquid surrounding penny while two other tubes were rapidly dropped surrounding both pidge and allura and changing what they are wearing to there paladin armor with very big differences like the lion-like jaws on the masks flashing white the red the green the blue then yellow then black and back to white then forming the normal helmet used by the Voltron core

"Dust actuators active," said penny as her tube bust into pixels and then turned into holograms showing all that this ship can do

"Bayard mini ship ready," said allura as her hud activated as soon as she buckled in

"Emp, clocking and weapon systems online," says pidge as she cranked up all the truster settings to maximum

"Warning you are not permitted to lift off right now miss ironwood," said an army man on the other line

"Activate the emp" ordered pidge "sorry sir but this is a one-way trip to see you later town and you are not invited to go with me so later you son of a bitch!"

"Emp active father." said penny "clocking is active as well"

"Prepare for launch." said allura "where is our heading pidge?"

"To value." said pidge "and to hunk"

And with that, they launched into the night leaving only a trail of green fire.

(a few hours later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE," said James and junior they asked one of the guards

"The only thing that she left was a note and her ring said to you and junior sir." said the guard

"Well with what she did it is possible that that was the best way to do say why but enough about that what does it say?" theorized and asked junior  
"Her you go sirs." said another guard as she gave him the note and it reads

 _Dear James Ironwood,_

 _It was an honor to be your wife over the course of these 20 years but I need to do this. I need to go away for now and I you are wondering where I am going I have on thing to say don't look for me and you hate me for this and want to do something about this we will talk when I return but if that is not the case then I have found what I needed to find and I am gone forever but still alive but if my body is on your doorstep without a beating pulse then I am sorry you had to go through that and I am sorry that I did not give you anything else to remember me by but I still would like to say thank you for giving me a family I could love._

"Sincerely Katie holt ironwood." finished James and he looked shocked "God bless her soul I will find you, Katie."

"You mean we right because of the fact that I can get connections almost everywhere right and there is Glinda still not accounted for." said junior equally determined to find his best friend

"Then let's hope the ladder is not an option," said James

God bless their souls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter one (Voltron)**

"Sir there is a strange aura signal being picked up nearby," said one of the belladonna guards

"Is it in the desert?" asked ghira

"It is sir but yet again there are people that want to investigate it any way possible," said the guard

"Who are those people" asked ghira

"A group of humans from atlas a total of tree and sun wukong," said the guard making ghira visibly at the monkey man's name "the humans informed us about it though sir."

"Bring them in as well as sun… I need to speak with them about this," said ghira

"Will do sir." said the guard

(a few minutes later)

"So you say you are travelers from atlas that somehow are able to detect aura from miles away and apparently is able to detect aura fluctuations in the area and you came here to see what this strange aura signature coming from where… did I get that right." said sun leaving allura and pidge shock on how quickly he got there scheme down "and I thought there were three of you."

"Well first off my daughter doesn't take too well to sand so she is holding down the fort back at our bullhead and second we are not travelers we are investigators and that was a sign of something paranormal and that is not normal here in remnant because the only thing that has enough energy to even do what is happening is the temples that were started to appear rapidly over the course of the past 20 years with each one being made at different points in time like the one that was found recently was in the form of wind, fire, earth, water, and plasma all elements present in dust except for one and that is plasma and I think that this is linked to the temples because the only one to not pop up yet is plasma." said pidge pulling out her scroll to show the locals of all the temples in the area

"So why do you think one of these temples are here in mananjary?" asked sun

"SIR THERE IS A STRANGE TEMPLE RIGHT OUTSIDE OF OUR BORDERS!" said a guard as pidge and allura ran out to get to the temple

"Ok I got you now." said sun as he grabbed his staff and went out with them

"Why is it always me in the last piece of the pie," said ghira

(a few hours later)

"the hell is this place?" asked sun as he marveled at the sight in front of him

The temple was like an ancient Egyptian temple but it was using the earth around it to build it up more and more as sand somehow turned into water and water into food with a giant statue of a yellow lion with a smaller one right below it in the same correlation as the taller one but with shining blue eyes.

"I think we should walk up to it," said allura as she started to walk up to the yellow lion with pidge on her tail

"Wait up," said sun as he ran up to the rest of the group

Suddenly when they got to the location of the yellow lion allura and pidge got launched off of the platform it was on into the water leaving only sun to withstand the storm of sand that was currently pelting him or me would say that but that would me being lying if I did but in all reality it fell as soon as sun stood on the platformer.

"Were ok!" screamed pidge "we will come back up soon just get in there"

"Ok no pressure" said sun as he got closer to the lion but not even a few meters in and the lion started moving and it opened its mouth and tossed a passed out man with yellow armor and a yellow bandana and the whole temple collapsed in a field of sand leaving only the remnants of a shattered moon in sandstone below the man in yellow and sun and the lion itself before said lion swallowed the man in yellow and sun up into its mouth.

"SUN!" screamed pidge and allura as they got closer to the lion itself

"What are you doing hunk? Asked allura but the lion responded with a tilt of the head

"Just for the record I didn't expect to do that I am sorry I thought that he was hostile to my body or something like that," said hunk through the lion "wait why do you look so old pidge?"

"Not important hunk just give us our friend back ok." demanded pidge

"NO, I THINK I AM FINE IN HERE IT IS REALLY SPACIOUS IN HERE" shouted sun through the comlink that was somehow present between all three of them

"He said he is fine," said hunk

(with sun and hunk)

"Why the hell do you have a fridge in here?" asked sun as he started looking into the said alien fridge

"Don't eat that it is raw bovackion meat and the carnation slide is also not edible yet." said hunk

"Haven't heard of not edible food and I have not heard of any of the foods you just talked about so I think we are good on that front." said sun as he grabbed the less weird thing in the fridge a burrito

"Go forth and have it. Is that right did I speak Knightley?" said hunk

"You are good man. No need for the knight shtick." said sun as he bit into thereto  
"You know you seem like someone I would like." said hunk

"Thanks, man you too." said sun

(a few hours later belladonna household)

"So you are saying that I have no way of leaving this planet yet." said hunk

"Yes we have tried but even then it is like something is preventing us from doing so like there is always a shortage of fuel." said allura mirroring what she had experienced herself

"And were starting to run out of dust as well we had enough for a few hour trips," said pidge

"Well why don't you just come with us for the rest of your trip?" questioned sun shocking ghira who was in the background

"You know going across the water is dangerous thanks to that giant Grimm literary able to destroy remnant by stepping on a continent right?" questioned pidge and allura

"Wait why is it dangerous and why can't we just go with them it seems like only yellow is ready currently so if ye use yellow to fly cross-continental while it might work for one or two trips it is still possible." said hunk

"YOU CAN DO THAT FOR US" shouted kali from down the hall

"I mean yha yellow is still operational but hey are going to heaven we do not know one how many people they have-" said pidge before getting interrupted by sun

"Twenty people." said sun

"Ok you then we have enough fuel and are able to support enough weight so we are a grand man." said hunk

"Then it is settled!" said ghira

"Are you sure because from what we heard of your plan it is basically you going to war with Adam which if I may be so polite I don't think that he will be ready to kill sienna or has yet so I think we should wait to train your troops first for this fang on fang war" said allura

"Thank you so much," said blake from the balcony

(a few hours later)

"Why are you doing this for us?" asked Blake

"Because we want to. Well me specifically the others I think they are doing it for there own reasons but for me, if I was helping something or someone especially if that person needs help… no matter the adventure no matter how much I get hurt I will help them… I think I have always been that way deep down but I think that but kind of surged when I joined this team." said hunk

"What team is that?" asked Blake

"Voltron"

(haven Branwen base)

The screen currently shows lance training with raven in a little sparring match

(the green lion model bullhead)

Pidge is currently working on the bullhead currently adding tree more seats

(with allura)

Allura is training against penny in a duel

(white fang main base)

"Are you ready Keith?" said midorie already knowing the answer to her question

"If it means that I can leave the base before I die then definitely"

Currently all the lion temples except one (which is the black one and yellow one) dispercereveling the lions of these locations… and they roar and start flying toward vital island

"Your pilots are awakened truly awake now," said Salem

All of them roar again and head toward there respective paladin except for yellow staying there waiting for orders.

"When you get to heaven then you can follow your sisters," said Salem "you must follow his orders as much as mine."

Finally, it roars and heads back to where hunk is leaving Salem to herself then a giant white lion appears behind her as well as a girl with pink and brown hair and the same color eyes

"I know why you are here neo and I have to ask what did you find?"

"I found the location of the black lion as you told me to. But I wonder will they accept my power yet… I remember every time we did this and nothing has changed so I wonder what will happen when the white lion fuses with Voltron?" said neo

"That will come in do time… like how ospin will die in do time for what he did to me back then" said Salem...or was it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2 (Voltron)**

Present day (after the fall of beacon) white fang base

"Is there really a use for this thing other than being a pain in the ass?"asked Keith metaphorically

"No there is not i would have thought you would get over the fact that you have to where the tiger ears" said midorie as they walked the halls of the base leading to the main hall

Keith now has on a fresh red an black formal suit with the white fang emblem on the back of it in blood red and the Voltron emblem in black on one of the suit pockets holding black fingerless gloves and even Keith's hair was different now sporting a slightly longer mullet so then he could die the ends of it the colors of Voltron (which are black,red,green,blue and yellow) and the scar he had when fighting Shiro was smaller as well as wearing tiger ears on his head mainly to protect him from an angry Adam.

"And plus it is not like he is always around" stated Keith as he entered the main hall to see a very angry Adam and a slightly pissed sienna 'welp I am going to die soon'

"Hey, guys… sorry to interrupt but I heard that there is going to be an execution around here so i am here to postpone it now where is the death room again?" said Keith as he slightly (not so slightly) shoved midorie out of the line of fire that he was most likely able to be in soon enough "oh and hello bull."

"Hello cub," said Adam

"You were right about the execution," said Sienna as she stood up to face the bull and the grin cub "Adam Taurus did you know that what you did over at beacon was unforgivable!"

"You think that i have not heard this speech before Sienna?!" stated Adam

"Well that's because this is the worst thing you have done bull. And you and i know that it gets worse from here." said Keith

"You only say that because you are not allowed to go out into the world and do the things you want and see the things we see, cub, hell if i know your methods i would think you would have done what i did in that scenario you little brat" said Adam as he stepped closer to Keith

"You do not talk to my brother like that Adam! And you will never talk to him like that again!" shouted sienna as she now steps closer to the angry bull the grin cub and the docile hound

"Boss?" "Sienna" "sis" the three as the watch sienna get close to the trio

"Adam torus i hereby charge you under murder, theft, terrorism of the highest count and trash talking of my dear brother with these crimes i sentence you to jail for the rest of your days!" said Sienna as provided to rip of Adam sleeves and other accessories that related to the white fang and tossed them on the ground and took his sword and gave it to Keith

"And Keith khan" said Sienna as she got closer to Keith

"Yes, sis?" Keith asks as the blade that was given to him was taken away

"That sword now belongs to you a relic of the fangs past as it used to be my own blade and the maker of the fang's secondary weapon. And as long as it is in your hands you will be the next leader of the fang, like the bull before you." states sienna as she wraps the blade with a crimson cloth and gave it to Keith with a worried smile "don't make the same mistake as the bull did."

"I won't," said Keith as he puts the blade on his hip before asking "wait can I go and see the world now sis?"

"Yes you can," said Sienna "and you can take those damn ears off."

"Wait you gave a human boy the role as leader of the white fang?!" asked Adam in pure rage

"Yes. he is the only human i trust with this position," said Sienna as she signals her guards to take Adam away from the premises

But before they could get to him Adam ran toward Sienna while trying to use his sheath/gun to go for the kill on the tiger man. But before he could even get to her Keith used his dagger/sword to move the sheath out of the way before Adam took the shot at his adoptive sister and used the blade she gave him to incapacitate the bull and remove the sheath/gun from the Bulls hands.

"Not going to happen bull"

"I will not be contained brat and I will not accept that there is a human like you in our ranks!"

"So you will accept other humans if they are like you?" asked Keith even though he sort of knew the answer to his own question and started walking toward the bull-man with both blades in hand ready to strike.

"All humans will pay for what they did to us!" stated Adam as he takes a lance from a white fang guard and points it at Keith with said lance "now you will be added to the list Keith" and he charges

"Sienna run!" yelled Keith as he blocks the charge form, Adam, while his adoptive sister runs for safety

The fight ensued

Both fought like animals bull and puma clashing until Keith escaped from the fight in a matter of seconds after leaving the bull dazed.

"Castor you there?" asked Keith as he started running to the docks

"Of course how-how can i be of service to you today and i hope it involves punching a bull." said castor on the other line

"You know it dose," said Keith as he runs up to a bullhead class ship

"God damn it are you serious" said castor

"Is that the best you can do when it comes to excitement?" asked Keith as he makes it inside to see a robot piloting the ship

"You know as a robot it is hard for me to show emotion now turn around i am kind of naked right now" said castor

"Got it." said Keith as he went into the main storage room and grabbed a sheath for his new sword and his Voltron armor and a white fang logo while the robot was "naked"

"Ok i am done putting my human face and clothes on now" said a now female castor

"You better not have big boobs again especially in front of Midori you know she is sensitive to that" said Keith as he was changing into his armor

"No i felt like a shnee today." said castor

"You know that might work." said Keith  
"What is going on here?" asked Sienna as she ran into the bullhead with Midori

"Just getting ready sis," said Keith as he ran out in his armor

"Yes i was not prepared for you three whatsoever so i still need to get my woman parts scaled correctly." said castor

"Just be a male for the rest of your activation ok" said midori with her face the opposite color that she was named after

"Got it screw variety of the gender that i can be." shouted castor

"Will you quiet down." commanded keith in a black and red colored armor

"So where is our heading sir?" questioned castor

"Mistral docking" said keith immediately shocking everyone that could be shocked emotionally

"We have fang symbols on us unless you have a wardrobe on this ship then i suggest you pick another location." said sienna before a giant closet with clothes suddenly came out of the wall

"What this thing is like a trailer for bullheads" said castor now in a conner type voice "it is almost as obvious as me able to change what i look like in only a few seconds"

"Smart ass" said keith

And they took off before adam could even get to the hanger and if he did keith set up explosives on most of the ships there

(the mistral port)

"Sir what is your purpose here today" said one of the men there

"We are mercenaries and currently we are going to go on an expedition to the floating temple that popped up a few days ago we just need a few men and a upgrades to the ship i am using like a high altitude seal." said keith not as a lie but as the honest truth

"You think you can take ours?" asked lance

"And you are?" sated the man

"Lance charles mclane and this here is my college and probably friend vernal lee connors" said lance semi proud of there new middle and last names "what is yours future employer"

"Keith khan kogane" said keith

"I want in too!" said hunk as he ran up to the now reunited duo "names hunk."

Hunk now was wearing no shirt but bandages under a pair of baggy pants with the Voltron symbol on them and with bandages on his forearm.

"Hunk not now we just got here" said blake from the background

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Keith

"I am down for now we kinda need the extra cash " said venal

"What she said" said Lance

"And i just want to help out with this one." said hunk

"And i guess we are coming too" said allura in her atlas getup "allura brooks it is a pleasure"

"Pidge holt" said pidge

"Well you have you men you will get your pay as soon as you get back" said the man as he walks away from the team.

"One sec i need to make a call you guys can go in and get that drive installed ok." said Keith

"Got it boss so allura are you single"

"Yes but i have my eye on someone right now so that is kind of on the ropes"

"Yo castor did you get them out?" asked Keith

"Yes and no. no as in well you know the clothes but other than that we are trying to find a apartment to chill in for now. Now good luck sir" said castor

"I will be back soon i just need to find something" said Keith

"I know but i was told to say that." said castor

"Good point sis is terrifying. Good luck with her bye"said Keith

As Keith ended the call he saw the yellow lion fly past his ship in a blur of yellow and blue making Keith run into the ship to see his team crammed in the window while one of them was cowering in a corner.

"Not today hunk unless you broke something you will be fine," said Keith before he noticed he wasn't cowering he noticed the emblem on his clothes "shit. Look I am an ex-fang member ok I will not hurt any of you guys"

"I am not worried." said hunk before flipping over his bandana to show the old fang emblem on it " I am one too"

In a sense of mutual understanding, both of them got up and went to the front of the ship where they sat in their respective seats and got ready to fly

"Ok everyone in their seats and gets ready to follow that lion," said Keith "pidge I need you on surveillance for now ok"

"Got it boss." said pidge

"Lance I need you as my sniper. There is a rifle on the weapon shelf," said Keith

"Got you, my dude," said Lance as he grabbed the nearest rifle

"Allura I need you on map duty for this trip and if there is a tracker on that thing we will follow it," commanded Keith

"Got it, Keith," said allura as she went to the map system

"Hunk you are on Grimm control if there is a Grimm lance cant handle then take it out."

"Got it boss" said hunk as he grabbed his Bayard weapon and got next to lance

"Allura do we have our heading?" asked Keith

"Yes it seems to be heading toward the temple that is close by" said allura

"We are ready to launch Keith," said pidge

"Then let's go the faster we get to that lion the faster we get to the temple" said Lance

"Wish we had weapon holders here but whatever works" said hunk

"Then here we go" said Keith as they flew of into the floating islands

(meanwhile on vital island)

"Did you bring him?"

"Yes"

"Then it is almost time to wake him. But we need him to find out how it happened because two whites in the same room is bad for this whole operation." said Salem as she gazed upon the knocked out body of the one of white...or as you know him Shiro


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3 (Voltron)**

(ost begin: poem of everyone's soul)

After a few minutes of flying which felt like hours they found the temple which just so happened to be floating but not because of the gravity dust in the area but because it was literally floating flying platforms leading up to the structure and a blue beam keeping up each and every platform was in five different colors black, red, blue, green, yellow. In the middle of it all was a landscape of sand water grass and wind bringing everything together to form a giant temple it was like the hanging gardens of Babylon had a baby with kajiro temples of India each on looking beautiful in its design using sandstone and quartz for the foundation and pillars and different types of plants from all over earth and remnant hanging from thin air and water coming out of every crevice of every island and sand being taken for the legitimate islands around the area as well as the dust in that area to make a crystal is made out of gravity dust and glass with fire coursing through it and through the strange mouth like hands that it had and under the crystal being there are the five lions of Voltron standing on color order.

"Wow" said keith as he looked upon the marvel that was this very temple showing everything that voltron is basically introducing the world of remnant to voltron by the art that voltron is creating

"Why is it like this?" asked vernal as she looked out into the vast view that was in front of them that voltron is making "why is it like a kingdom? Why is it so large and magnificent when the one in the center no one will recognise?"

"It is not who will recognise it but to see who is this thing to investigate it." said pidge

"But even then we are here to investigate nothing more nothing less" said keith as he began to land the ship with a sense of ease that the others did not even notice

As they started to pile out of the bull head they noticed different color patches on the pristine tiles of the temple flore each one using the colors of the paladins of voltron seamingly leading to where the needed to go into a room with violet color with a woman in black and red in the center of the whole room polishing a desk with her hand in a calm and seductive way.

As the group got into the room lance and vernal got strangle scared of the woman in front of them and the reason why was apparent as she looked toward them with a slight interest but her eyes they were pitch black with red irises with a bit of orange in pupils it was comparable to a grimm even though she looked human to them but why did she have grimm like eyes? was it just the one eye? Where was the grimm she got it from? And why was she here?

"I see you all have finally come to this place" said Salem "now that you are here i guess you have questions."

"Yha like who the hell are you?" asked keith probably for the entire team

"I am salem… the one who brought you here." said salem

"What are you talking about" asked lance

"I brought you here what about that do you not understand?" said salem

"No he means how did you bring us here we have been here for years." said pidge

"Oh that is what he meant ok then after you five decided to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good of earth i saved you for the good of my world." said salem before her grimm like properties started dissolving of her to reveal a woman with silver eyes but only to a certain degree only revealing a sliver of her new true self only in the eyes

"What the hell" said all five of them at the same time  
"Do you remember me now? The last thing you saw back then." said salem

"You brought us here?" said allura "you brought us to this place… why?"

"To save this world as you did with many others. You are what remnant needs whether you like it or not and when you are done you can go back home." said salem

"Guys i don't think i would trust her" said vernal

"What is the catch?" Asked keith as he got closed to her and grabbed her dark black blouse "and since you know what is happening here where is my team… WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?"

"They are right behind you keith." said salem shocking everyone there

"What" said the voltron crew

"You heard me. Your team is right behind you keith or right next to you for the rest of you… the people that you have spent years with back on earth." said salem

"Wiat how did i not recognise the mullet from the moment i saw him." questions lance as he gets closer to inspect the mullet on keiths head

"Now that you mention it how come i did not recognise anyone other than allura and hunk when we first met." said pidge

" that is not important now what is important is that your lions are waiting paladins of voltron" said salem as she stepped aside to reveal a corridor leading to the lions

"What if the lions are not there?" asked veranl "what if she tries to kill us."

"Then you can kill me." said salem overhearing the conversation with a sollom smile

"Not going to happen" said keith as he started walking down the dark corridor

(a few hours later)

As i said they have been walking down the corridor for a few hours and let's say they were very tired of it but i mean it was a huge temple probably the size of the castle of lions stretched out a few hundred times but even the from where they were the lions seemed to be on the other side of a river.

But it was not.

As the finally exited the corridor they soon saw that they were now 500 storys up and almost all supported by ice and fire seemingly never melting or being put out and the platform looked like the shattered moon itself being surrounded by so many replicas of planets but one weird thing about the podium was that the moon moved with the real shattered moon as the night passed with said moon currently shining on the lions of voltron each one standing tall in v formation currently being attended to by golems of wind and water cleaning the lions.

"What the hell is all of this?" said lance

"Your creations brought together." said salem "your minds created all of this"

"It is really beautiful" said four of the five paladins

"Now before you leave this place you need to know something from your fellow paladin" said salem

"Yha i noticed lance was a little standoffish" said keith "so what is wrong"

"I might have to kill someone soon." said lance shocking hunk and allura

"Then we will help you get out of it" said pidge right guys

"It is not that easy" said vernal

"Why is that?" asked hunk

"They threatened to kill us if we fail." said lance starting to tear up at the thought "and just when i got back with you guys."

Silence that was all that could be heard

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Then we will go with you"

Everyone looked toward keith and say something the never thought they would see from there leader again after years or months away from them blazing passion.

"We will help you every step of the way" said Keith "or we will die trying"

Suddenly all the Lions proceeded to roar in a sense of joy

the paladins of Voltron are back


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 4 part 1 (** **上昇と下降** **)**

[THE ATLAS UNIVERSAL SPACE STATION FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE PRESENT ]

"Shiro we are detecting an energy similar to Voltron on a nearby planet," said Matt

The news shook the minds of everyone on the ship it had been 23 years since the fall of Voltron as they call it and reasonably they are shocked and the most level-headed one of the bunch had to ask the question

"Matt are you sure it is them," said Shiro

"I am getting the same signal Shiro," said Coran "and the planetoid seems to be only 5 hours away."

"That close then that must mean… could hunk be alive?" said shay

"It is a risk we will take to see if it is true." said Shiro "but it is one we must take"

"So to our heading Shiro?" asked Veronica

"What is the planet called?" asked Shiro

"Remnant," said Coran and matt at the same time

"To remnant AND TO VOLTRON" shouted Shiro

[OUTSIDE HAVEN ACADEMY AN HOUR BEFORE THE PRESENT]

"Blake how did you do this?" asked Adam

"Adam it is over," said Blake

Adam looked about the ocean of menagerie fanus around him and a few of his men and a cloaked stranger in red who was not there before coming to a realization he was done for.

"Then it is over for all of us," said Adam as he grabbed the detonator and pressed it or at least he would have if there was not a blade of black and white aimed right at his head

"Not a good idea bull" said the cloaked figure "in fact i think you want revenge before you either die or live with no will to fight or honor"

"Plus it would not work anyway. We sent someone to confirm your explosives and once we did she disarmed them" said, Blake, as she stepped further to reveal ilia in Blakes shadows

"So what do we do?" demanded Adam

"Keith said that you have two options" said hunk as he revved his weapon

"And this is your problem" said hazle "now fix it"

As Adam looked about the field at the cloaked man that was revealed to be Keith at hazel at hunk and even back at blake herself with each person he got more angry

"As i said, Adam… it is over" said blake

"You might want to consider this Adam," said Keith

"Please Adam give up" said one of his own men

And enough was enough the bull was mad and there was no stopping him now removing his new lance from the ground he charged at blake and went for the stab but it only hit thin air leaving the clone blake in the dust and hit in the back of the head by the real blake sending him to the ground.

The fang members around him at the time were stunned with the violent outburst even though it was natural for the red bull but to attempt to kill one of there own

"What are you standing around for KILL THEM KILL THEM ALREADY!" commanded Adam

But before the fang could attack a familiar half human walked twored Adam and started to snap his fingers and made sure that everyone would hear him and for the rest of the Voltron cour could go to work on there plan.

"Now is that the way you treat your people bull." said Keith as he got closer and closer and started to unsheath wilt "a true leader is someone you can depend on. Someone you can trust to protect you in times of danger."

"A true leader can be headstrong sure but is still open to the members of the group's own hard work and advice," said Lance as he pointed his rifle and shot mercury and emerald in the legs incapacitating them

"No matter the amount of blood that is on you or the leader's hands they will help the team till the end." said pidge as she incapacitated raven with vernal standing over Leo Lionheart

"If it is times of good and bad a leader helps lead the ones to the fields of war with high spirits and heads high!" said allura now next to a troop of incapacitated white fang members

"And they will have your backs to the end as both friend and boss!" said hunk as he blasted the dust off of hazles arms and set up a nest of senteries around him ready to fire at a moment's notice

"Just look at all of us bull." said Keith as he thrust the blade into the ground as tossed the sheath next to it "I am not a true leader on my own. And neither are you because you can't go around killing all that oppose you for a goal that is so stupid and wrong to all of the people in the world other than yourself. But if you are not ready to learn this lesson that I have learned then I will fight you for the rights for it."

Keith suddenly stepped away from the bull and started to head straight toward raven past all of the shocked souls around him.

"What do you want?" said Raven

"The relic out of the hands of the maden." said Keith as he removed the restraints from raven "and you will help lance with that."

"Why not yourself." said cinder now materializing her blades

"I hope you know this but your fight is with me you bitch so don't you dare," said Raven "and yes I will help you."

"Good," said Keith "hey lance."

"Don't worry dude you will not miss this one?" said Lance as he pulled out his scroll " I will have the whole thing recorded."

"You better." said pidge "this is one cat fight we do not want to miss"

"Well I am covered in the restraint department." said hunk "so I think that I will watch it unhindered."

"I already took bets on this one," said sun

"Not cool sun not cool," said allura

"Well see you then," said Lance

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ME ALREADY" shouted Adam

"Ok bull calm down," said Keith

The fight ensued

" _FIGHT" ethor shouts "what had to do it despite breaking the tone of the story… and the fourth wall"_

Adam charged Keith only for Keith to block with his Bayard right before the blade made it to his head and kicked Adam in the stomach leaving a burst of air behind removing the robes from Keith's body leaving only the paladin armor.

Suddenly Keith went in for the strike on Adam only for Adam to block the Bayard and retaliate with a slash that was blocked by Keith with Keith slashing back at Adam with not only his Bayard but his dagger blade as well creating waves upon waves of air with each strike being broken by Adam own slashes and blocks in response to Keith's never-ending barrage of attacks.

Finally, Keith decides to end the barrage and kicks the bull-man in the groin to finish him off.

"Oh that is going to hurt," said Keith

"Go...screw...yourself...asshole," said Adam as he collapsed for the kick in the balls

"Yha I would say the same but you are already screwed," said Keith as he walked away from his fo taking the blade with him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed someone from inside

Suddenly a giant black and white figure flashed into the eyes of all in the area

"What the hell was that?" asked Blake

Suddenly the ground under there feet started to ruble and the air around them seemed to ooze of malice and the water started to quake and ripple

This will be the rise of the grim zerker.


	9. unedited and uncut

**Prologue**

 _Deep within the confines of haven, there is a tail. A tail of the guardians blessed under the shattered moon to protect the relics that the gods created. They were to be brought down upon the four major continents of remnant. And when each one lands they will be surrounded in an element waiting to be awakened when the shattered moon shines brightest and four people give these guardians their true purpose. The first one will be surrounded in fire that will never burn him or a maiden molded by the flames of thieves the second will be molded by the earth itself and only a fanus strong enough to withstand the storm of sand can awaken him the third will be surrounded by the snow and only a male that has enough power to dig through the snow to save her and the fourth one is the one surrounded by the wind itself only able to be expelled when a female fanus is determined enough to retrieve him. But little do these people know their guardians are already here. And one has been awoken already_

 **Chapter one**

White fang base of operations medical bay; haven before the fall of beacon

"Those wind ripped us apart miss Kahn and for this human boy no less." states one of the grunts

"And why does that matter it was his ship that did this to our forces, not him," said Sienna stare in at the corpses of the teen that lay before them currently

"I know but as you know Adam will not be happy about you taking in a human boy when he returns he will most likely kill him since the boy has no aura" states the grunt

"Well I don't think he is entirely human" states the nurse

"How so?" asked

"Well he has a type of DNA I have never seen before it is definitely like that of any human I have had the pleasure of working on and from his x-ray we did a few hours ago is hard to describe." said the nurse

"When will he wake?" asked Sienna as she walked over to the teen

"Few days if we unlock his aura but three weeks if we do not." said the nurse as she went to work on healing his body using her medical equipment to stitch up wounds and clean the mess the human teen was in

"Well then we must awaken his aura before Adam gets back" states sienna as she walks away toward her quarters.

Three days later: Keith pov

'Why am I in pain right now?' I asked myself as i finally wake up from what seems like a few hours rest

"Oh your awake!" said ?

"How long was I out?" I ask not even bothering to notice my new location because of how groggily I was at the time

"Few days but I could be longer" stated ? "we just don't know yet."

"Wait a few days!" i yelled as I jumped out of wherever I was and looked at the person I was talking to which she had green hair and dog ears and was dressed up in a nurses garb and wore weird arm guards on her good arms like she was trying to hide something on her arms

"What's wrong? never been in an aura-comma before?" asked the nurse

"Who are you what am I doing here and why do you have dog ears," I asked

"My name is midorie sage and as you can see you are in my med bay," said the now named midorie

"Where is my team?" I asked, "and why am I in this thing?"

"You were alone when we found you and I thought the armor was well too restricting for you so I took it off," said midorie

"Well i need to go thank you for doing whatever you did to me but i need to go and find my friends and teammate so I will be on your way and thank you for your time and just direct me to the nearest exit and I will be off," i said slowly backing away for the dog girl as I was still weirded out by my surroundings

Suddenly the doors to the med bay closed before could get out of said med bay and i looked at the one who did it which was the only other person in the room at that time which was midorie

"Sorry but i can't let you leave" said miorie

"Why not as you can see i have no injuries and way less patience than you think i have so let me out now!" i demanded

"I can't i am under orders" pleaded midorie as she presses a button on a nearby concel

"And who gave you those orders?" i asked as i go closer to midorie

"Sienna khan she gave me the order!" said midorie "she is my boss"

"Well can i at least meet her so then i don't get stuck in here for the rest of my life?!" i demanded

"You can and you are" said ?

No pov

"What is your name young one?" asked Sienna

"Names Keith, and i take it you are sienna khan" state's Keith

"Yes it is now would appreciate it if you stop acting afraid of us brother Keith." said Sienna "all will become apparent in dew time"

"Wait why did you call me brother?" asked Keith still a little flustered

"You are one of us now" said Sienna as she got a little closer to Keith

"What do you mean?" asked Keith before he was suddenly hugged by the fem fanus

"You are a part of this family" said Sienna "the white fang."

 **Chapter 1 (lance)**

"Chief we found someone in forever fall!" said a goon

"Where is this person" asked raven

"We just got him out of a giant flaming lion" said the good

"Chief what do think that lion is?" asked vernal

"Something from an old tail" said raven as she ran over to were a group of goons were to see a 18 year old tan teen with brown hair and wearing weird blue and white armor with a elongated v on the chest and shoulders

"Should we kill him?"asked one of the goons

"No" said raven

"WHAT" said all the goons there and the blue armored teenbefor he grabbed a little gauntlet type weapon from out of light and pointed it at raven after it turned into a red and black rifle

"Who are you and why do you have me hostage here?" asked the teen

"That is not what we have done to you guardian of remnant i saved you from you endless slumber in the flames of he-" pleaded raven as she kneeled down in front of the teen before getting interrupted by the fact that he was not there and instead trying to get back inside the giant lion only a few meters away

"Sorry you are hot and all and i always love my fans but right now i need to find my way back to the others" said lance as he started walking in the flames before they dispersed to let raven in as well

"You think what the chief says about him is true?" asked one of the goons

"I have read that and the legend says that The first one will be surrounded in fire that will never burn him or a maiden molded by the flames of thieves maybe that is him and we don't know it yet." said vernal

( with lance)

"That is strange" lance said as lance looked over the specs of the red lion to see that the fuel on said lion is gone and not gaining any power whatsoever

"What is it gradian?" asked vernal as she walked into the cockpit of the red lion

"First of my name is not gardian it is lance and it think my lion is broken" said lance as he barely looked over to see vernal walking closer to see what he was talking about

"Your saying this thing is not just a lion tomb because i did see so valuable treasures in here if you plan to sell it." said vernal thinking about the money that would be made

"Not happening and plus this thing is not a tomb because of the tech" said lance

"Well sorry for asking. Wait is that?" asked venal as she looked upon the hologram on the council of the red lion and saw what looked like remnant

"What have you not see earth before?" questioned lance as he expanded the hologram of earth and as it got bigger it showed millions and millions of stars and and different rock type locations and finally remnant and its shattered moon with the text you are here next to it.

"What are all these?" asked vernal as she marveled at the planets and stars in hologram form and all labeled to the corresponding planets each one bigger and smaller than the last each one looked beautiful in there own way

"This is the universe all seen by all of these lions when they were made." said lance not even getting out of his chair when talking to vernal

"You were there?" asked vernal as she took up one of the planets in her hands and expanded it to see all the life that was on it mainly animal in its inception

"Well not everywhere" said Lance as lights of red blue black green and yellow popped up on all the planets but some had a darker or lighter shade of the colors i mentioned

"They are beautiful." said vernal before looking over to lance to see he was using the console to identify what fule the remnant has that this lion can use

"Why i dust a fuel source for crying out loud!?" screamed lance and before venal could say why this happened "yes i understand that it is a crystal here on this planet but why is it a source of fuel?"

"Well it is reacting to us because of the fact that we have aura why i will tell you about later." said vernal as she put the hologram planet back in its place in the holographic universe

"Do you have any on you?" asked Lance as he started running toward the nearest power cell container

"Yes but not that big." said vernal as she walked over to the power cell to see little slots to hold a source of fuel. "Ok nevermind"

She put the dust round in the slot and nothing happened… two more still nothing...even more still nothing.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked vernal as the cell finally did something and it exploded in a cloud of dust but other than that still nothing at least notable

"That is definitely not supposed to happen" said Lance as he looks now heartbroken as if reality finally caught up with him and with that a photo fell out of his armored sleeve face down

"What is it lance?"asked venal before she noticed the photo and picked it up

It was him and a few other people which vernal could only assume that it was his family but there were others there too like a girl wearing the exact same armor as him but in pink another female but with orange hair and circular glasses and the same armor only green a slightly chubby man with black hair and a orange bandana with yellow armor and a man with white hair with a hovering robotic arm and a final man with black hair and a scar across his left cheek that was strangely a pail purple and wore red armor.

She stood shocked at what she was seeing a man that was ready to break down even more than he has just because of the fact that his family was not on this planet and with the dust power cell they made not working the way they hoped plus the fact that the people of remnant have not seen beyond there own moon and as she and everyone in remnant knows that dust would not work to break the atmosphere even though previously she thought that he wanted to take a joyride around remnant to get a lay of the land or something like that not take this thing out into the outer atmosphere and go home. But she wanted to help him… and help him she will help him if she had to die to do it.

"Lance i am so sorry you can't go home to them but i will help you find a way back i promise you that." said vernal trying to comfort the blue armored family-man

"You would do that for me? A person you just met. A man that you should have no business with other than to betray and rob me blind out in some desert." said lance literally making vernals proposal sound like a bad thing until "but i cannot turn down a request from a beautiful madain such as yourself" said lance even though we all know who he will get with in this series of chapters but come on it is lance we are talking about here he has to flirt with almost any woman he meets.

Later in vernal temporary tent she was getting ready to go with lance on this journey to find a fuel source for the red lion

"So you are really going." said Raven as she looked over vernal with a semi-strange look

"Yes and i know you will not stop me at least let me know that i can tell him." said vernal with a little bit of an edge in her voice

"I know he has no right to be left in the dark" said Raven as she gave venal a longsword in midnight blue with a wight people in a white sheth "that was made for him as soon as my father realized what needed to be done"

"I can't take this" said vernal

"You can and you will it is your final order" said Raven

Outside the temporary tent where lance is getting his bag together

"You ready lance?" asked vernal as she got close to him

"Yup." said lance before he saw the sword "you really think you are going to need that?"

"Nope but you are now chach." said vernal as she threw the blade at lance and he caught the sword and unsheathed it.

"Thanks, it is beautiful," said Lance as he took his bag and slung the sword behind the bag so then it will look like a travelers style pack on his back "you ready?"

"Now that you are."

(two years later)

"You ready lance?" said vernal

"Yup i am ready" said Lance

Lance is now wearing what the drift from fortnight is wearing but blue and white minus the mask and with the hood down to reveal the longer hair from his two year journey but with blue accents too it with red tips

"Then let's go home." said vernal

 **Chapter one (green and blue)**

" _Ozpin why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" asked a young junior_

" _He in not being a pain in the ass junor it is you that is the pain in the ass!" said a young glinda goodwhich_

" _You guys are all acting like asses now i know that it is reasonable for glinda and junior but you forget that there is also the growing ironwood in our presence currently" said the headmaster as he rolled out of the the tape showing him getting closer to a giant green lion with the utmost curiosity in his eyes "he is currently in the emerald forest doing the unthinkable"_

" _We will go and get him headmaster merlin." said glinda as she thwacked her riding crop on juniors hand signaling him to get up as well  
_ " _You got it boss" said junior_

 _(five hour later with pidge)_

 _It was strange. Being in this place instead of the green lion for her it felt strange. Of course she was only on the grassy fields of wherever she was as that time it almost made her miss her bed but yet again that was an almost with that one but for the time she had been out this is the only time that she felt the grass on her back and a hand on her chest (wait what) and the voices around her_

 _As she woke she was about to see a man with black hair and blue eyes closing into her mouth like he was about to kiss her before being tossed because of a shock by her bayard sending him flying into a tree_

" _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" shouted pidge_

" _What did you do to him?"asked junior as he inspected the still alive corpse of the young ironwood_

" _You suck hei… you suck so much" said james_

"That was so long ago wasn't it?" said junior as he was walking down the streets of atlas with a now 36 year old katie hold surrounded by an entourage of goons of red and black

"Yes but now i wish ironwood would let up on me i mean atlas is on lockdown right now but that doesn't mean that he had to hire your goons and you himself." said katie

"But yet again as your husband he wants you to be safe and plus when i heard i got to do the two things i love the most one dance the night away and get way too wasted and two-" said junior before he was interrupted by katie herself

"And torment the hell out of my husband" said katie

"Exactly" said junior before he made it to where they promised to go "after you general of sciences pidge ironwood."

"Why thank you kind sir" said pidge as she entered the building

(a few hours later back at Katie's home)  
"Are you really doing this general?" asked one of the aids

"Yes we have been working for ten years on this project. And we are not going to give up on it now." said pidge

"I know that but what about the girl you are going with for this. I thought that general ironwood said not to bring her on this test." said the aid

"That was his choice but if winter comes down here with orders demoting me then his orders can go and suck it." said pidge

"Yes general pidge" said the aid

"So is she ready?" asked pidge

"Yes general."

"Good. tell her to meet me in my room in five I need her for something relating to my hair" said pitcher as she went into her room to see a robot girl with orange synthetic hair laying on a spare bed wearing nothing to cover her more human parts.

"Ah hello father how are you today?" said the robot girl

"Hello penny i am doing well but the real question is how are you doing today" said pidge as she grabbed a pair of clothes for the young android a simple white dress and got closer to the android girl "especially after being powered on for the first time in about seven months."

"It is strange to not be with my friends and it is really strange to see you with your hair so long despite the fact that you are female." said Penny as she started moving out from the bed

"Yes i know it is strange but i need your help for something as well as me granting you your so sought out for freedom." said pidge as she gave penny the dress so she could do the rest

"Thank you father." said Penny

"You are welcome penny" said pidge

"General i am here as you asked" said a woman

"Ah allura you are here good" said pidge as she went to inspect the woman that just bust into the room

She was currently wearing a white and black battle suit with pink and blue accents on the suit itself and on her face was strange marking on her face even though her hair was trying to conceal it but amplifying her tan skin but most stang part about her was her eyes which were like gems shining in the night something only natural to a shnee.

"First things first i want you to help me out in one particular endeavor is my hair i i will accompany you on this i need shorter hair and wanted you to help me out in the safety department" said pidge as she took out a knife and sliced her hair revealing it to now be has long as it was when she was sixteen which somehow shocked allura to see this happen

"Pidge!" said allura as she went up to hug the green paladin

"I thought you knew" said pidge as she went to hug the pink paladin after all the years thinking that the team was scattered to the winds and having to keep her identity from her for the past year.

(a few moments later)

"So you think you are ready?" asked allura as they went down to the loading bay

"I know that father is ready but yet again this must be hard for her to do this to me i mean it is like going to sleep for an hour or two so i don't see why she gets so emotional about it."

"She has a lot of baggage so it is difficult for her to do that to you especially because of what we did back in her day." said allura

"We are ready for you penny" said pidge  
"Ok then" said penny before turning around and moving her hair out of the was of a port in her neck with a chip in it labeled p.e.n.n.y on it.

"Adding new interface" said pidge as she inserted a new card saying ulta to the old card and as soon as it was plugged in multiple wires and tubes started to tangle around penny and started pulling her up to a new atlas bullhead called the green lion ( no relation to the actual green lion)

And encapsulated in a tube that rapidly filled with a green liquid surrounding penny while two other tubes were rapidly dropped surrounding both pidge and allura and changing what they are wearing to there paladin armor with very big differences like the lion like jaws on the masks flashing white the red the green the blue then yellow then black and back to white then forming the normal helmet used by the voltron core

"Dust actuators active" said penny as her tube bust into pixels and then turned into holograms showing all that this ship can do

"Bayard mini ship ready" said allura as her hud activated as soon as she buckled in

"Emp, clocking and weapon systems online" says pidge as she cranked up all the truster settings to maximum

"Warning you are not permitted to lift of right now miss ironwood" said an army man on the other line

"Activate the emp" ordered pidge "sorry sir but this is a one way trip to see you later town and you are not invited to go with me so later you son of a bitch!"

"Emp active father." said penny "clocking is active as well"

"Prepare for launch." said allura "where is our heading pidge?"

"To value." said pidge "and to hunk"

And with that they launched into the night leaving only a trail of green fire.

(a few hours later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE" said James and junior they asked one of the guards

"The only thing that she left was a note and her ring said to you and junior sir." said the guard

"Well with what she did it is possible that that was the best way to do say why but enough about that what does it say?" theorised and asked junior  
"Her you go sirs." said another guard as she gave him the note and it reads

 _Dear James ironwood,_

 _It was an honor to be your wife over the course of these 20 years but i need to do this. I need to go away for now and i you are wondering where i am going i have on thing to say don't look for me and you hate me for this and want to do something about this we will talk when i return but if that is not the case then i have found what i needed to find and i am gone forever but still alive but if my body is on your doorstep without a beating pulse then i am sorry you had to go through that and i am sorry that i did not give you anything else to remember me by but i still would like to say thank you for giving me a family i could love._

"Sincerely Katie holt ironwood." finished James and he looked shocked "God bless her soul I will find you Katie."

"You mean we right because of the fact that i can get connections almost everywhere right and there is Glinda still not accounted for." said junior equally determined to find his best friend

"Then let's hope the ladder is not an option" said James

God bless there souls.

 **Chapter one (Voltron)**

"Sir there is a strange aura signal being picked up nearby" said one of the belladonna guards

"Is it in the desert?" asked ghira

"It is sir but yet again there are people that want to investigate it anyway possible" said the guard

"Who are those people" asked ghira

"A group of humans from atlas a total of tree and sun wukong" said the guard making ghira visibly at the monkey mans name "the humans informed us about it though sir."

"Bring them in as well as sun… i need to speak with them about this." said ghira

"Will do sir." said the guard

(a few minutes later)

"So you say you are travelers from atlas that somehow are able to detect aura from miles away and apparently is able to detect aura fluctuations in the area and you came here to see what this strange aura signature coming from where… did i get that right." said sun leaving allura and pidge shock on how quickly he got there some down "and i thought there were three of you."

"Well first off my daughter doesn't take too well to sand so she is holding down the fort back at our bullhead and second we are not travelers we are investigators and that was a sign of something paranormal and that is not normal here in remnant because the only thing that has enough energy to even do what is happening is the temples that were started to appear rapidly over the course of the past 20 years with each on being made at different points in time like the one that was found recently was in the form of wind, fire, earth, water and plasma all elements present in dust except for one and that is plasma and i think that this is linked to the temples because the only one to not pop up yet is plasma." said pidge pulling out her scroll to show the locals of all the temples in the area

"So why do you think one of these temples are here in mananjary?" asked sun

"SIR THERE IS A STRANGE TEMPLE RIGHT OUTSIDE OF OUR BORDERS!" said a guard as pidge and allura ran out to get to the temple

"Ok i got you now."said sun as he grabbed his staff and went out with them

"Why is it always me in the last piece of the pie." said ghira

(a few hours later)

"the hell is this place?" asked sun as he marveled at the sight in front of him

The temple was like an ancient egyptian temple but it was using the earth around it to build it up more and more as sand somehow turned into water and water into food with a giant statue of a yellow lion with a smaller one right below it in the same correlation as the taller one but with shining blue eyes.

"I think we should walk up to it" said Alura as she started to walk up to the yellow lion with pidge on her tail

"Wait up" said sun as he ran up to the rest of the group

Suddenly when they got to the location of the yellow lion allura and pidge got launched off of the platform it was on into the water leaving only sun to withstand the storm of sand that was currently pelting him or i would say that but that would me being lying if i did but in all reality it fell as soon as sun stood on the platformer.

"Were ok!" screamed pidge "we will come back up soon just get in there"

"Ok no pressure" said sun as he got closer to the lion but not even a few meters in and the lion started moving and it opened its mouth and tossed a passed out an man with yellow armor and a yellow bandana and the whole temple collapsed in a field of sand leaving only the remnants of a shattered moon in sandstone below the man in yellow and sun and the lion itself before said lion swallowed the man in yellow and sun up into its mouth.

"SUN!" screamed pidge and allura as they got closer to the lion itself

"What are you doing hunk? Asked allura but the lion responded with a tilt of the head

"Just for the record i didn't expect to do that i am sorry i thought that he was hostile to my body or something like that" said hunk through the lion "wait why do you look so old pidge?"

"Not important hunk just give us our friend back ok." demanded pidge

"NO I THINK I AM FINE IN HERE IT IS REALLY SPACIOUS IN HERE" shouted sun through the com link that was somehow present between all three of them

"He said he is fine" said hunk

(with sun and hunk)

"Why the hell do you have a fridge in here?" asked sun as he started looking into said alien fridge

"Don't eat that it is raw bovackion meat and the carnicion slide is also not edible yet." said hunk

"Haven't heard of not edible food and i have not heard of any of the foods you just talked about so i think we are good on that front." said sun as he grabbed the less weird thing in the fridge a burrito

"Go forth and have it. Is that right did i speak knightley?" said hunk

"You are good man. No need for the knight shtick." said sun as he bit into the reto  
"You know you seem like someone i would like." said hunk

"Thanks man you too." said sun

(a few hours later belladonna household)

"So you are saying that i have no way of leaving this planet yet." said hunk

"Yes we have tried but even then it is like something is preventing us from doing so like there is always a shortage of fuel." said allura mirroring what she had experienced herself

"And were starting to run out of dust as well we had enough for a few hour trip" said pidge

"Well why don't you just come with us for the rest of your trip?" questioned sun shocking ghira who was in the backround

"You know going across water is dangerous thanks to that giant grimm literary able to destroy remnant by stepping on a continent right?" questioned pidge and allura

"Wait why is it dangerous and why can't we just go with them it seems like only yellow is ready currently so if ye use yellow to fly cross continental while it might work for one or two trips it is still possible." said hunk

"YOU CAN DO THAT FOR US" shouted kali from down the hall

"I mean yha yellow is still operational but they are going to heaven we do not know one how many people they have-" said pidge before getting interrupted by sun

"Twenty people." said sun

"Ok yha then we have enough fuel and are able to support enough weight so we are grand man." said hunk

"Then it is settled!" said ghira

"Are you sure because from what we herd of your plan it is basically you going to war with adam which if i may be so polite i don't think that he will be ready to kill sienna or has yet so i think we should wait to train your troops first for this fang on fang war" said allura

"Thank you so much" said blake from the balcony

(few hours later)

"Why are you doing this for us?" asked blake

"Because we want to. Well me specifically the others i think they are doing it for there own reasons but for me if i was helping something or someone especially if that person needs help… no matter the adventure no matter how much i get hurt i will help them… i think i have always been that way deep down but i think that but kind of surged when i joined this team." said hunk

"What team is that?" asked blake

"Voltron"

(haven branwin base)

The screen currently shows lance training with raven in a little sparring match

(the green lion model bullhead)

Pidge is currently working on the bullhead currently adding tree more seats

(with allura)

Allura is training against penny in a duel

(white fang main base)

"Are you ready keith" said midorie already knowing the answer to her question

"If it means that i can leave the base before i die then definitely"

Currently all the lion temples except one (which is the black one and yellow one) dispercereveling the lions of these locations… and they roar and start flying toward vital island

"Your pilots are awakened truly awake now" said salem

All of them roar again and head toward there respective paladin except for yellow staying there waiting for orders.

"When you get to heaven then you can follow your sisters," said Salem "you must follow his orders as much as mine."

Finally it roars and heads back to where hunk is leaving Salem to herself then a giant white lion appears behind her as well as a girl with pink and brown hair and the same color eyes

"I know why you are here neo and i have to ask what did you find?"

"I found the location of the black lion as you told me to. But i wonder will they accept my power yet… i remember every time we did this and nothing has changed so i wonder what will happen when the white lion fuses with Voltron?" said neo

"That will come in do time… like how ospin will die in do time for what he did to me back then" said Salem...or was it.

 **Chapter 2 (voltron)**

Present day (after the fall of beacon) white fang base

"Is there really a use for this thing other than being a pain in the ass?"asked keith metaphorically

"No there is not i would have thought you would get over the fact that you have to where the tiger ears" said midorie as they walked the halls of the base leading to the main hall

Keith now has on a fresh red an black formal suit with the white fang emblem on the back of it in blood red and the voltron emblem in black on one of the suit pockets holding black fingerless gloves and even keith's hair was different now sporting a slightly longer mullet so then he could die the ends of it the colors of voltron (which are black,red,green,blue and yellow) and the scar he had when fighting shiro was smaller as well as wearing tiger ears on his head mainly to protect him from an angry adam.

"And plus it is not like he is always around" stated Keith as he entered the main hall to see a very angry Adam and a slightly pissed sienna 'welp i am going to die soon'

"Hey guys… sorry to interrupt but i heard that there is going to be an execution around here so i am here to postpone it now where is the death room again?" said Keith as he slightly (not so slightly) shoved midorie out of the line of fire that he was most likely able to be in soon enough "oh and hello bull."

"Hello cub" said Adam

"You were right about the execution" said Sienna as she stood up to face the bull and the galrin cub "Adam Taurus did you know that what you did over at beacon was unforgivable!"

"You think that i have not heard this speech before sienna?!" stated adam

"Well that's because this is the worst thing you have done bull. And you and i know that it gets worse from here." said keith

"You only say that because you are not allowed to go out into the world and do the things you want and see the things we see, cub, hell if i know your methods i would think you would have done what i did in that scenario you little brat" said adam as he stepped closer to keith

"You do not talk to my brother like that adam! And you will never talk to him like that again!" shoutes sienna as she now steps closer to the angry bull the galrin cub and the docile hound

"Boss?" "sienna" "sis" the three as the watch sienna get close to the trio

"Adam torus i hereby charge you under murder, theft, terrorism of the highest count and trash talking of my dear brother with these crimes i sentence you to jail for the rest of your days!" said sienna as provided to rip of adam sleeves and other accessories that related to the white fang and tossed them on the ground and took his sword and gave it to keith

"And keith khan" said sienna as she got closer to keith

"Yes sis?" keith asks as the blade that was given to him was taken away

"That sword now belongs to you a relic of the fangs past as it used to be my own blade and the maker of the fang's secondary weapon. And as long as it is in your hands you will be the next leader of the fang like the bull before you." states sienna as she wraps the blade with a crimson cloth and gave it to keith with a warrie smile "don't make the same mistake as the bull did."

"I won't," said Keith as he puts the blade on his hip before asking "wait can I go and see the world now sis?"

"Yes you can," said Sienna "and you can take those damn ears off."

"Wait you gave a human boy the role as leader of the white fang?!" asked Adam in pure rage

"Yes. he is the only human i trust with this position." said Sienna as she signals her guards to take Adam away from the premises

But before they could get to him Adam ran toward Sienna while trying to use his sheath/gun to go for the kill on the tiger mad in. But before he could even get to her Keith used his dagger/sword to move the sheath out of the way before Adam took the shot at his adoptive sister and used the blade she gave him to incapacitate the bull and remove the sheath/gun from the Bulls hands.

"Not going to happen bull"

"I will not be contained brat and I will not accept that there is a human like you in our ranks!"

"So you will accept other humans if they are like you?" asked Keith even though he sort of knew the answer to his own question and started walking toward the bull-man with both blades in hand ready to strike.

"All humans will pay for what they did to us!" stated Adam as he takes a lance from a white fang guard and points it at Kieth with said lance "now you will be added to the list Keith" and he charges

"Sienna run!" yelled Keith as he blocks the charge form Adam while his adoptive sister runs for safety

The fight ensued

Both fought like animals bull and puma clashing until Keith escaped from the fight in a matter of seconds after leaving the bull dazed.

"Castor you there?" asked keith as he started running to the docks

"Of course how how can i be of service to you today and i hope it involves punching a bull." said castor on the other line

"You know it dose." said keith as he runs up to a bullhead class ship

"God damn it are you serious" said castor

"Is that the best you can do when it comes to excitement?" asked keith as he makes it inside to see a robot piloting the ship

"You know as a robot it is hard for me to show emotion now turn around i am kind of naked right now" said castor

"Got it." said keith as he went into the main storage room and grabbed a sheath for his new sword and his voltron armor and a white fang logo while the robot was "naked"

"Ok i am done putting my human face and clothes on now" said a now female castor

"You better not have big boobs again especially in front of midori you know she is sensitive to that" said keith as he was changing into his armor

"No i felt like a shnee today." said castor

"You know that might work." said keith  
"What is going on here?" asked sienna as she ran into the bullhead with midori

"Just getting ready sis." said keith as he ran out in his armor

"Yes i was not prepared for you three whatsoever so i still need to get my woman parts scaled correctly." said castor

"Just be a male for the rest of your activation ok" said midori with her face the opposite color that she was named after

"Got it screw variety of the gender that i can be." shouted castor

"Will you quiet down." commanded keith in a black and red colored armor

"So where is our heading sir?" questioned castor

"Mistral docking" said keith immediately shocking everyone that could be shocked emotionally

"We have fang symbols on us unless you have a wardrobe on this ship then i suggest you pick another location." said sienna before a giant closet with clothes suddenly came out of the wall

"What this thing is like a trailer for bullheads" said castor now in a conner type voice "it is almost as obvious as me able to change what i look like in only a few seconds"

"Smart ass" said keith

And they took off before adam could even get to the hanger and if he did keith set up explosives on most of the ships there

(the mistral port)

"Sir what is your purpose here today" said one of the men there

"We are mercenaries and currently we are going to go on an expedition to the floating temple that popped up a few days ago we just need a few men and a upgrades to the ship i am using like a high altitude seal." said keith not as a lie but as the honest truth

"You think you can take ours?" asked lance

"And you are?" sated the man

"Lance charles mclane and this here is my college and probably friend vernal lee connors" said lance semi proud of there new middle and last names "what is yours future employer"

"Keith khan kogane" said keith

"I want in too!" said hunk as he ran up to the now reunited duo "names hunk."

Hunk now was wearing no shirt but bandages under a pair of baggy pants with the Voltron symbol on them and with bandages on his forearm.

"Hunk not now we just got here" said blake from the background

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Keith

"I am down for now we kinda need the extra cash " said venal

"What she said" said Lance

"And i just want to help out with this one." said hunk

"And i guess we are coming too" said allura in her atlas getup "allura brooks it is a pleasure"

"Pidge holt" said pidge

"Well you have you men you will get your pay as soon as you get back" said the man as he walks away from the team.

"One sec i need to make a call you guys can go in and get that drive installed ok." said Keith

"Got it boss so allura are you single"

"Yes but i have my eye on someone right now so that is kind of on the ropes"

"Yo castor did you get them out?" asked Keith

"Yes and no. no as in well you know the clothes but other than that we are trying to find a apartment to chill in for now. Now good luck sir" said castor

"I will be back soon i just need to find something" said Keith

"I know but i was told to say that." said castor

"Good point sis is terrifying. Good luck with her bye"said Keith

As Keith ended the call he saw the yellow lion fly past his ship in a blur of yellow and blue making Keith run into the ship to see his team crammed in the window while one of them was cowering in a corner.

"Not today hunk unless you broke something you will be fine" said Keith before he noticed he wasn't cowering he noticed the emblem on his clothes "shit. Look i am an ex fang member ok i will not hurt any of you guys"

"I am not worried." said hunk before flipping over his bandana to show the old fang emblem on it "i am one too"

In a sense of mutual understanding both of them got up and went to the front of the ship where they sat in there respective seats and got ready to fly

"Ok everyone in there seats and get ready to follow that lion" said Keith "pidge i need you on surveillance for now ok"

"Got it boss." said pidge

"Lance i need you as my sniper. There is a rifle on the weapon shelf ." said Keith

"Got you my dude" said Lance as he grabbed the nearest rifle

"Allura i need you on map duty for this trip and if there is a tracker on that thing we will follow it." commanded Keith

"Got it Keith" said allura as she went to the map system

"Hunk you are on Grimm control if there is a Grimm lance cant handle then take it out."

"Got it boss" said hunk as he grabbed his Bayard weapon and got next to lance

"Allura do we have our heading?" asked Keith

"Yes it seems to be heading toward the temple that is close by" said allura

"We are ready to launch Keith" said pidge

"Then let's go the faster we get to that lion the faster we get to the temple" said Lance

"Wish we had weapon holders here but whatever works" said hunk

"Then here we go" said Keith as they flew of into the floating islands

(meanwhile on vital island)

"Did you bring him?"

"Yes"

"Then it is almost time to wake him. But we need him to find out how it happened because two whites in the same room is bad for this whole operation." said Salem as she gazed upon the knocked out body of the one of white...or as you know him Shiro

 **Chapter 3 (Voltron)**

(ost begin: poem of everyone's soul)

After a few minutes of flying which felt like hours they found the temple which just so happened to be floating but not because of the gravity dust in the area but because it was literally floating flying platforms leading up to the structure and a blue beam keeping up each and every platform was in five different colors black, red, blue, green, yellow. In the middle of it all was a landscape of sand water grass and wind bringing everything together to form a giant temple it was like the hanging gardens of Babylon had a baby with kajiro temples of India each on looking beautiful in its design using sandstone and quartz for the foundation and pillars and different types of plants from all over earth and remnant hanging from thin air and water coming out of every crevice of every island and sand being taken for the legitimate islands around the area as well as the dust in that area to make a crystal is made out of gravity dust and glass with fire coursing through it and through the strange mouth like hands that it had and under the crystal being there are the five lions of Voltron standing on color order.

"Wow" said Keith as he looked upon the marvel that was this very temple showing everything that Voltron is basically introducing the world of remnant to Voltron by the art that Voltron is creating

"Why is it like this?" asked vernal as she looked out into the vast view that was in front of them that Voltron is making "why is it like a kingdom? Why is it so large and magnificent when the one in the center no one will recognise?"

"It is not who will recognise it but to see who is this thing to investigate it." said pidge

"But even then we are here to investigate nothing more nothing less" said Keith as he began to land the ship with a sense of ease that the others did not even notice

As they started to pile out of the bull head they noticed different color patches on the pristine tiles of the temple flore each one using the colors of the paladins of Voltron seemingly leading to where the needed to go into a room with violet color with a woman in black and red in the center of the whole room polishing a desk with her hand in a calm and seductive way.

As the group got into the room lance and vernal got strangle scared of the woman in front of them and the reason why was apparent as she looked toward them with a slight interest but her eyes they were pitch black with red irises with a bit of orange in pupils it was comparable to a Grimm even though she looked human to them but why did she have Grimm like eyes? was it just the one eye? Where was the Grimm she got it from? And why was she here?

"I see you all have finally come to this place," said Salem "now that you are here I guess you have questions."

"Yha like who the hell are you?" asked keith probably for the entire team

"I am salem… the one who brought you here." said salem

"What are you talking about" asked lance

"I brought you here what about that do you not understand?" said salem

"No he means how did you bring us here we have been here for years." said pidge

"Oh that is what he meant ok then after you five decided to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good of earth i saved you for the good of my world." said salem before her grimm like properties started dissolving of her to reveal a woman with silver eyes but only to a certain degree only revealing a sliver of her new true self only in the eyes

"What the hell" said all five of them at the same time  
"Do you remember me now? The last thing you saw back then." said salem

"You brought us here?" said allura "you brought us to this place… why?"

"To save this world as you did with many others. You are what remnant needs whether you like it or not and when you are done you can go back home." said Salem

"Guys i don't think i would trust her" said vernal

"What is the catch?" Asked Keith as he got closed to her and grabbed her dark black blouse "and since you know what is happening here where is my team… WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?"

"They are right behind you keith." said salem shocking everyone there

"What" said the voltron crew

"You heard me. Your team is right behind you keith or right next to you for the rest of you… the people that you have spent years with back on earth." said salem

"Wiat how did i not recognise the mullet from the moment i saw him." questions lance as he gets closer to inspect the mullet on keiths head

"Now that you mention it how come i did not recognise anyone other than allura and hunk when we first met." said pidge

" that is not important now what is important is that your lions are waiting paladins of voltron" said salem as she stepped aside to reveal a corridor leading to the lions

"What if the lions are not there?" asked veranl "what if she tries to kill us."

"Then you can kill me." said Salem overhearing the conversation with a solemn smile

"Not going to happen" said Keith as he started walking down the dark corridor

(a few hours later)

As i said they have been walking down the corridor for a few hours and let's say they were very tired of it but i mean it was a huge temple probably the size of the castle of lions stretched out a few hundred times but even the from where they were the lions seemed to be on the other side of a river.

But it was not.

As the finally exited the corridor they soon saw that they were now 500 stories up and almost all supported by ice and fire seemingly never melting or being put out and the platform looked like the shattered moon itself being surrounded by so many replicas of planets but one weird thing about the podium was that the moon moved with the real shattered moon as the night passed with said moon currently shining on the lions of Voltron each one standing tall in v formation currently being attended to by golems of wind and water cleaning the lions.

"What the hell is all of this?" said Lance

"Your creations brought together." said Salem "your minds created all of this"

"It is really beautiful" said four of the five paladins

"Now before you leave this place you need to know something from your fellow paladin" said Salem

"Yha i noticed Lance was a little standoffish" said Keith "so what is wrong"

"I might have to kill someone soon." said lance shocking hunk and allura

"Then we will help you get out of it" said pidge right guys

"It is not that easy" said vernal

"Why is that?" asked hunk

"They threatened to kill us if we fail." said lance starting to tear up at the thought "and just when i got back with you guys."

Silence that was all that could be heard

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Then we will go with you"

Everyone looked toward Keith and say something the never thought they would see from there leader again after years or months away from them blazing passion.

"We will help you every step of the way" said Keith "or we will die trying"

Suddenly all the Lions proceeded to roar in a sense of joy

 **Chapter 4 part 1 (** **上昇と下降** **)**

[THE ATLAS UNIVERSAL SPACE STATION FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE PRESENT ]

"Shiro we are detecting an energy similar to Voltron on a nearby planet" said matt

The news shook the minds of everyone on the ship it had been 23 years since the fall of Voltron as they call it and reasonably they are shocked and the most level-headed one of the bunch had to ask the question

"Matt are you sure it is them." said Shiro

"I am getting the same signal Shiro" said Coran "and the planetoid seems to be only 5 hours away."

"That close then that must mean… could hunk be alive?" said shay

"It is a risk we will take to see if it is true." said shiro "but it is one we must take"

"So to our heading shiro?" asked veronica

"What is the planet called?" asked shiro

"Remnant" said coran and matt at the same time

"To remnant AND TO VOLTRON" shouted shiro

[OUTSIDE HAVEN ACADEMY AN HOUR BEFORE THE PRESENT]

"Blake how did you do this?" asked adam

"Adam it is over." said blake

Adam looked about the ocean of menageratic fanaus around him and a few of his men and a cloaked stranger in red who was not there before before coming to a realization he was done for.

"Then it is over for all of us." said adam as he grabbed the detonator and pressed it or at least he would have if there was not a blade of black and white aimed right at his head

"Not a good idea bull" said the cloaked figure "in fact i think you want revenge before you either die or live with no will to fight or honor"

"Plus it would not work anyway. We sent someone to confirm your explosives and once we did she disarmed them" said blake as she stepped further to revele ilia in blakes shadows

"So what do we do?" demanded adam

"Keith said that you have two options" said hunk as he revved his weapon

"And this is your problem" said hazle "now fix it"

As adam looked about the field at the cloaked man that was revealed to be keith at hazel at hunk and even back at blake herself with each person he got more angry

"As i said adam… it is over" said blake

"You might want to consider this adam" said keith

"Please adam give up" said one of his own men

And enough was enough the bull was mad and there was no stopping him now removing his new lance from the ground he charged at blake and went for the stab but it only hit thin air leaving the clone blake in the dust and hit in the back of the head by the real blake sending him to the ground.

The fang members around him at the time were stunned with the violent outburst even though it was natural for the red bull but to attempt to kill one of there own

"What are you standing around for KILL THEM KILL THEM ALREADY!" commanded Adam

But before the fang could attack a familiar half human walked twored Adam and started to snap his fingers and made sure that everyone would hear him and for the rest of the Bolton cour could go to work on there plan.

"Now is that the way you treat your people bull." said Keith as he got closer and closer and started to unsheath wilt "a true leader is someone you can depend on. Someone you can trust to protect you in times of danger."

"A true leader can be headstrong sure but is still open to the members of the group's own hard work and advice." said Lance as he pointed his rifle and shot mercury and emerald in the legs incapacitating them

"No matter the amount of blood that is on you or the leaders hands they will help the team till the end." said pidge as she incapacitated raven with vernal standing over Leo lionheart

"If it is times of good and bad a leader helps lead the ones to the fields of war with high spirits and heads high!" said allura now next to a troop of incapacitated white fang members

"And they will have your backs to the end as both friend and boss!" said hunk as he blasted the dust off of hazles arms and set up a nest of senteries around him ready to fire at a moment's notice

"Just look at all of us bull." said Keith as he thrust the blade into the ground as tossed the sheath next to it " i am not a true leader on my own. And neither are you because you can't go around killing all that oppose you for a goal that is so stupid and wrong to all of the people in the world other than yourself. But if you are not ready to learn this lesson that i have learned then i will fight you for the rights for it."

Keith suddenly stepped away from the bull and started to head straight toward raven past all of the shocked souls around him.

"What do you want?" said Raven

"The relic out of the hands of the main." said Keith as he removed the restraints from raven "and you will help lance with that."

"Why not yourself." said cinder now materializing her blades

"I hope you know this but your fight is with me you bitch so don't you dare," said Raven "and yes I will help you."

"Good," said Keith "hey lance."

"Don't worry dude you will not miss this one?" said Lance as he pulled out his scroll " I will have the whole thing recorded."

"You better." said pidge "this is one cat fight we do not want to miss"

"Well i am covered in the restraint department." said hunk "so i think that i will watch it unhindered."

"I already took bets on this one" said sun

"Not cool sun not cool." said allura

"Well see you then" said Lance

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ME ALREADY" shouted Adam

"Ok bull calm down." said Keith

The fight ensued

" _FIGHT" ethor shouts "what had to do it despite breaking the tone of the story… and the fourth wall"_

Adam charged Keith only for Keith to block with his Bayard right before the blade made it to his head and kicked Adam in the stomach leaving a burst of air behind removing the robes from Keith's body leaving only the paladin armor.

Suddenly Keith went in for the strike on Adam only for Adam to block the Bayard and retaliate with a slash that was blocked by Keith with Keith slashing back at Adam with not only his Bayard but his dagger blade as well creating waves upon waves of air with each strike being broken by Adam own slashes and blocks in response to Keith's never-ending barrage of attacks.

Finally, Keith decides to end the barrage and kicks the bull-man in the groin to finish him off.

"Oh that is going to hurt." said Keith

"Go...screw...yourself...ass whole." said Adam as he collapsed for the kick in the balls

"Yha i would say the same but you are already screwed." said Keith as he walked away from his fo taking the blade with him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed someone from inside

Suddenly a giant black and white figure flashed into the eyes of all in the area

"What the hell was that?" asked Blake

Suddenly the ground under there feet started to ruble and the air around them seemed to ooze of malice and the water started to quake and ripple

This will be the rise of the grim zerker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally chapter 5 (the new year)**

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Keith pointing to a giant figure sprouting out of the ocean surrounded in golden flower petals but despite the golden flowers the figure seemed to be primarily black in body with a white face and black and red eyes eclipsing the very moon with its presence.

But here is the thing… it was Salem she is eclipsing the moon she is the Grimm zerker she is this worlds supposed end… but it never came.

"Hello humans and fhanus of remnant" said salem for the world to hear "i...am salem"

"What the hell is she doing" said oscar limping past the group

"While i know i look like a grimm and i am the size of the tallest of skyscrapers but i have learned to live in a world of pain and suffering caused by humans and humans and many more." said salem "but no more will i live in this hell knowing that i will never die but i wish to give you the knowledge to match your biggest thret...ozpin or as he is known now oscar duarte but the facts are obvious. While he is no criminal he has witholded the origins of this world from you as well as the fact that he has seemingly is dead and yet i told you he is alive."

[FROM THE ATLAS]

"This child while he may seem like the average child i can assure you," said salem now projecting herself to show oscar "he is no angle and i want him here because he seemingly is able to end my suffering"

"What the quiznack is this" said corran

"But i also want the paladins of voltron." said salem projecting the five paladins

"WHAT"

"These five can bring us the death we deserve" said salem "and today is the day the all sides involved got to here our struggle"

"What have you gotten into." said shiro

[WITH SALEM]

"And today will be the day that the roses of vital go red with our blood" said salem

"And with those ready to burn with us to our very core with our own ashes" said salem

"So then bring me ozpin voltron!" commanded salem

"Bring me him so then our final fight will determine the fate of this very world no the very universe itself from the very thumb of me an ozpin" said salem "so get over here and do your damn job"

[WITH VOLTRON]

"So what do we do hoss?" asked lance

"I think that things are going to ge a bit ass kickie" said pidge

"Well she did calinge us to a fight" said hunk

"Then we should grab the kid and fight" said allura "this planet is in danger"

"It was in danger the first moment we came here" said keith "but as she said."

"You mean?"

"Yes"

"Well then"

"Let's go and do our jobs," said the paladins of Voltron with glowing golden eyes on all of them other than there usual shade

As they retreated to there lions one person seemed to stop them… adam with his lance in hand and a sense of madness to him before being sliced in half by his own blade only this time welded by raven.

"Lance"

"Hey boss," said Lance

"I wanted to say that I am no longer your friend in this." said Raven "but one last gift to slay Salem with for your new leader," said Raven as she took out a rapier from cloth from her hip

"Thank you, Raven," said Keith taking the blade

"Gradian of green." said Raven removing the relic of knowledge from God knows where "for you knowledgeable soul I give you this."

"Thank you," said pidge

"For you guardian of the blue I give you this." said Raven as she gave a crown to her "a crown meant for free will on those who seek it."

"I will treasure it," said allura

"For you, lance," said Raven, as she picked up the lance from the ground, put it on she back and grabbed another lance of pure gold from her back "this is from ozpin's personal collection"

"Thanks, boss," said Lance

"And for you paladin of yellow," said Raven as she gave him a sword of silver which looked like a blade a berserker would use "this should be enough for you to live for about a few hours fighting Salem and destroy her in the proses."

"I will use it with care," said hunk

"Use my gifts to you with care," said Raven before turning into a raven and stared to fly away

"Ok then," said Keith before turning around and went to go and grab oscar "you sir are coming with us."

"What why!?" questioned oscar for ozpin

"Because people will die otherwise," said all the paladins before all of them went straight for the Voltron lions

"Everyone be ready for anything with this fight" said Keith as he entered his lion and put oscar into one of the pods in the lion "we know nothing about this ozpin guy or Salem when it comes to fighting so we need as much power on our side as we can get so try to communicate with Shiro or general ironwood to get an upper hand on us."

"On it," said allura and pidge

"Yo Keith what about weapons?" asked lance

"Both are military forces so they can think of something," said pidge

"Exactly what I was thinking are we getting an upgrade in the Grimm killing department?" asked lance

"We will ask when we need it," said Keith

"Now that housekeeping matters are settled between us shall we talk to the people" suggested hunk

"I am but first..." said Keith

"FORM VOLTRON!" said the paladins of Voltron

[ATLAS UNIVERSAL SYSTEM]

"Shiro!" shouted Matt

"What is it matt?" asked Shiro

"It is them." Said matt "IT IS VOLTRON"

Surly enough it was indeed the Voltron lions forming the arms legs and body of Voltron right outside there window in all its pure glory.

"Get there frequency to there com link! NOW"combined Shiro to the rest of the residents of the atlas

"Were on it sir!" said Corran

"No need Shiro," said Keith

"KEITH!" said the atlas crew

"Sorry we could not keep in touch but we just realized that this still works" said pidge

"And beside i tried it two years ago" said Lance

"Still no record on that." said allura

"Says the one that accidentally let an enemy into our ranks" said hunk

"That is surprisingly out of character for you hunk" deadpanned allura

"Sorry i needed to get that off my chest" said hunk

"Well it is good to have you all back" said Shiro

"Good to be back" said Keith for the rest of the group

"So you ready to fight this son of a bastards gun." said Shiro

"Hey i thought we agreed on quick!" said Corran

"Nope you agreed on quick not any of us." sai Shiro

"Shiro we need your assistance." said allura

"Sure thing we saw the call to arms that that Salem lady sent to the galaxy and as reps of the garrison we of course went to do this job" said Shiro

"Well we need satellites on all four corners of remnant in order to communicate with the leaders of remnant" pidge

"and guns so much guns" said Lance

"As backup but yes" said Keith

"Keith we made contact with general ironwood" said pidge

"Patch him through to all of us." said Keith "Shiro ready your troops we are going in"

"Got it, Keith," said shiro

[BACK ON REMNANT GENERAL IRONWOODS PERSONAL SHIP]

"This is general ironwood representing atlas and the council do you read me?"

"James hi whats up how are you today." asked lance at the other end of the coms

"Are you the leader of the mech called Voltron?" questioned James

"Nope that would be me," said Keith

"And you are?" asked James

"They call me Keith Kogan back home," said Keith

"Do you cause any threat and did you summon the grim zerker from its hole?" asked James

"Well James the answer to that is no." said Keith "we did not summon the grim zerker but we believe ozpin did but we are just here to stop it."

"You better. I want all of the remnant to see a new day tomorrow and I do not want this place to die before that happens," said James

"But there is another reason right James?" asked pidge

"Wait who said that?" asked James

Suddenly the screen showed pidge to the rest of the people in the bridge of the ship

"Katie," said Ironwood shocked

"Hello, again James."

"Katie? What are you doing in that mech?" asked James

"I had to be a part of this… all of us did." said pidge

"BUT YOU COULD DIE KATIE!" shouted ironwood

"I know but this is my home too and I don't want to lose it yet." said pidge

"BUT I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN.," said James "I can't lose you"

"You can't hold onto the past forever James," said pidge

"BUT I SWORE TO PROTECT YOU THE DAY YOU BECAME THE LEADER OF OUR TEAM WE ALL DID!" shouted James

"Then I failed you." said pidge with tears streaming down her eyes "because I might die today"

"Then I will make a promise to you James." said Keith "now all of us will make a promise to you"

"And what is that?" asked James

"That we will protect this world for you and all the others willing to protect it so then you will meet yet again," said Voltron

[VITAL ISLAND REMNANT]

One person stood here in this moment...no she was not a person not anymore she could not be called that anymore she was a beast a Grimm something that was meant to destroy but for her she was meant to destroy herself and the relationships she forged over the years she lived but even today if it would be her last she would give her killers a fight to end all conflict in remnant to give peace to this planet.

Once and for all.

"So you came," said Salem

The screen zooms out to show the lions of Voltron standing right in front of her with Keith leading the charge as it were

"How could we not deny a challenge from our new enemy," said Keith

"So what did you think coming here having plans to shoot me in the back and kill me where I stand," said Salem obviously not impressed in this situation

"That was not our plan." said Keith taking out his sword and Bayard and pointed the sword at Salem "our plan is simple one person dules you first then another person comes and brings in Ozzie as well as taking over for the first person fighting and all five people cycle until either we are dead or you two are."

"You know you just gave away your plan right," said Salem matter a factly in a deadpan tone (yes I know you guys are out there and yes I am breaking the fourth wall for this anyhow back to the story)

"Thought you would like to know," said Keith "I mean you told us yours"

"I guess I did." said Salem as she walked forward and summoned two swords of white and black and held out one towards Keith "so are you ready"

"Well I offered first," said Keith before getting into a combat-ready stance "so the answer is yes"

Then they charged, Salem with great veracity with her strikes and Keith using her momentum against her by grabbing her arms and tossing her over his shoulder and stabbing her in the leg and kicking her in the face before her face being suddenly impaled by lances sword in the back with the extra weight of ozpin in Oscar's body adding an extra punch to the strike.

"Oh that had to hurt," said Lance as he took the sword out of her body before looking at her with guilt in his eyes

"What are you expecting a cheesy one-liner form me?" Salam said with a smile and a fire in her eyes

"Na waiting for the other guy we bought to start the fight music," said Lance

"Oh shut the hell up you ass hated jerk I just found the tune"

"You will thank me later for this," said Lance

"Ok then round two-fight"

{PLAY FINAL BOSS BY NITRO FUN}

And with that round two has begun and let me say it here and now Ozzie and Salem were getting pelted currently by thousands of shots per minute thanks to lance and his Bayard but this is no one-sided fight I will tell you that here and now folks because Salem was starting to blast fireballs out of her hands at both Oscar and lance meaning all three sides were extremely mobile while shooting what would seem wasteful at this point so all sides got closer inch by inch for this rounds final blow. So lance took out the sapphire blade from its holster and charged at Salem and managed to slice her ear off and on the downward stroke he cut her arm off before being blasted by 20 turrets of course made by hunk before Salem could heal the damage.

"Who taught you how to do that?" asked Salem as she regrows her arm and ear

"Hey ask Keith that one Salem." said hunk before he got into his combat stance "and plus you never expect what I put in my cooking."

"Good. i have not ate in years." said salem

"Then you are ready for the appetizer then" said hunk before revving up his bayard

{PLAY POPCORN FUNK BY MONSTAZ}

And then with a roar from both sides hunk began to fire on oscar and salem but since he was slower than the others he knew he had to end it as soon as possible but before both of them could strike ozpin decided to show his face in this fight and he started using his cane to jab 30 to thirty times into her chest before getting blasted by salem and hunk with fireballs and plasma blasts before being greeted by alluras lance going through salem's chest before returning to alluras hand while hunk retreated.

"So we meet again" said allura "and looks like your little playmate is ready as well."

"I am not her playmate." said ozpin as he got ready to fight the altain princess

"You are so not fashionable with your lateness." said salem before summoning a lance of her own and going for her first strike

"Well at least i am on time for our bout." said allura

{PLAY SIX SHOOTER BY COYOTE KISSES}

Using her whip form of her bayard allura grabbed the speer from salem only to get struck down by ozpin but good news allura being allura doged the attack before he could hit her and use the lance she got from salem to block ozpin's next attack before transforming her bayard to block a strike form salem that just so happened to be a pole axe this time leaving allura to be sent back by the strike but she used the to brake the three way struggle they were having by lungeing upward sending the weapons of her opponents flying out of there hands before being struck by salem summoning a club to bat her across the field leading to salem getting shocked by a sneak attack by pidge

"You know for someone that is able to track souls you really suck at it." said pidge

"Well you snuck up on me." said salem summoning gauntlets this time

"And coming from someone like you that is hard to believe." said ozpin/oscar grabbing his cane staf

{PLAY TOO ORIGINAL BY MAJOR LAZER}

Pidge then started punching the crap out of salem before stunning ozipn with her bayard's electric shock straight to the chest sending him to the ground for a little while while salem and pidge duke it out both sides sending punch after punch and while sure pidges strikes had a sharp edge to them salem's had more power so both were essentially evenly matched in skill and finesse until the kicking came to the field and by that i mean the kicking of ass that was about to happen because pidge just started to straight up drop kick salem in the face then axe kicked her strait in the ass before grabbing her by the face transformed her bayard into a chakeram on a chain and decapitated her in only a matter of seconds before backing off for keith to surely deal the final blow before ozpin got up from his SHOCKING experience and started to pummel the crap out of pidge with his staff before she could block her strikes lucky though keith comes in an parrys the strikes ozzie was dishing out with some of his own leaving all three sides in a neutral state.

"Is that really the way you treat a lady?" asked keith matter a factly before getting ready to strike

"That bitch has been terrorizing me for years and you five are going to interrupt our one dule" said ozpin before restoring to keith and pidge who was behind him at that time "you are in the way of true peace."

"So you are that willing." said salem before summoning her swords again "then you will die again and again until you are too your coure and then I will rip that coure out of your body."

"So this is what it is like to be around two detemend war lords." said keith as he readies his blades and begins to get into a battle ready stance before suddenly being swallowed by the black lion

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FORM VOLTRON!" shouted keith before a white light enveloped him and the rest of the group

This was not like the other times they formed voltron this form of voltron was about the size of a human and with all of the normal colors of voltron but with some major differences like the red armor itself had what looked like it had a giant cannon on it and a blue gauntlet blade coming from the bottom of the cannon itself and it looked like it would retract in some way, the green armor looked like it could summon blades from it at any moment from thin air with gear under the shield near the hand regen on the armor, the yellow leg armor looked as if would prevent being knocked back as far hell it looked like it was ready to deploy sentry guns from the ports on the ankles, the blue leg was relatively the same as the yellow but with a few major differences like it having boosters on the soles of the whatever the heck those things are called because i sure as hell am not looking it up, but the black armor was extensive in what it has to offer which was a pair of angel wings on the back of pure black with a bit of red and a white main of hair sprouting out of the mehc head and a nodachi like blade on the back in between the wings but other than that this IS voltron but not as you know him now.

"What the hell?!" pronounced ozpin "THEY HAVE THE RELICS!"

"So this is what there power has become." said salem as she got ready for the fight to end her life

"So then what do you call yourself now?" asked salem now with a nodachi at her side

"WE ARE WHAT VOLTRON WAS MEANT TO BE!" shouted the form of voltron in front of them before sperateing into five versions of the paladins now in there armor based of there colored extremities on voltron

"We are the ones to bring peace to the universe and all its people but we are also the ones to obliterate evil on remnant for a new and brighter future!" said allura before brandishing her lance

"We are the ones that keep people safe in there times of need and the ones that will lead those who seek peace to a new world of knowledge and love." said pidge as she got her shield ready

"To those that do not seek the true passion of peace well they better run because the future comes to those that have the passion to seek it out" said lance as he loded his new revolver

"And for those that are ready to protect those they love well be ready we are going to protect you and your futures till the very end." said hunk readying his minigun

"And in the end if we die while doing it then others that seek what we seek will be even more attainable by the end!" said everyone except keith

"We are an ideal… not one single person doing what we can to save the world… we are as many people as it takes to get to the end of our goals. It doesn't matter if the world is burning before our very eyes or if our own lives our at stake… because we.." said keith finally said before everyone else fuse with him

"WE ARE NOT JUST VOLTRON… BECAUSE THIS PLACE I WHERE OUR BODIES WILL BE BURIED AND ONCE THE LORD ABOVE US HAS BROUGHT OURSELVES TO OUR KNEES HERE ON THING IS CERTAIN! WE ARE VOLTRON ALPHA!" shouted voltron before getting into a cool anime hero stance "now it is time to face our rath bitch."

{PLAY SEN NO TSUBASA BY TAKURO SUGAWARA}

This it the final fight boys and girls and boy is it a doozy i will tell you that much. Anyhow the first strike was made by voltron itself by sending a punch straight toward ozpin and with ozzie being sent back like a mile voltron went and prayed a strike by salem with the arm blade before blasting ozpin with the arm cannon and the striking salem with the arm blade before flying over to ozpin and delivering a kick that sent him all the way through a mountain but it was quickly squashed by salem growing five times her size and stepping on voltron before having her enlarged foot cut off by voltron's nodachi before flying up and slicing a giant hole into salem's enlarged body before getting pierced by ozpin's staff but he was quickly sent back to the ground by salem thanks to a kick that sent voltron and ozpin flying toward the ground before blasting a bunch of ice and fire at her opponents. So in retaliation to this strike voltron separated into the five plaidans to take on the big threats easter pidge and lance taking on salem and hunk and allura taking on ozpin and who was keith taking on well it was fetege his body literally has to deal with all of the memorys for all the paladins which not only are the paladins inside his body the whole time but also has to deal with all the times that pidge has had sex with ironwood in his head so it will take time to recover from that...and as i was tellin you all that the five refused again and went back into the fray with salem but what about ozzie well let's go and see what he see shall we.

[OZPIN POV]

" _Did that bitch just kick me five hundred feet into the ground?_ " asked ozzie in his head after recovering from the barrage of attacks that he just had to go through in order to get to this point but as he looked over the island the area that was a beautiful field of roses and flowers that the great war was fought on was devastated with deep holes and scorched earth and there were more damages that he could not see so he knew what he had to do… he had to end it.

So he dropped his can and put both of his hands in front of him and started to focus aura and magic into has to hand and then he brought them back to his chest and suddenly and orb of red and black formed in his hands.

"I am sorry salem...but this is the only way to stop this fighting." said ozpin

Now back with voltron currently beating and getting the crap beat out of him and salem before hearing a strange chant from over where ozpin was

"Rise gods of this great remnant i ask you to give me your magic power for one attack to finish and unite the world under your guidance and i ask you to give me this _**FINISHING MOVE**_ _**Kōhai no kaifuku kikan!"**_

And then a beam of red and black shot out of ozpin's hands before engulfing him i the beam killing him instantly and then… a flash of white.

…

…

…

…

…

"Is it over?"

…

…

…

"Did ozpin win?"

"Yes and no."

"What happened then?"

"You lived salem" said a man with bulging eyes and a large nose

"I mean i know that but you did not finish the story prophet." said salem

"Well not all stories in our reality and many others mine did not end because of the fact that it almost had no beginning in the first place." said the profit

"But that doesn't have to be the case… that does not have to be the end just join in making our lord and savior anima save every reality he can until we all have a better future." said igor as he gave salem a wine glass of blood

It took her no time to think about it… so she took the glass and drank the blood then a mark suddenly appeared on her arm.

"Now then let use wait till the time is right." said igor

"Right tell me when to go and meet you there." said salem

 **CREDITS**

 **STORY BY ETHORTHEBAYLEEF**

 **FRANCHISES BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND ROOSTER TEETH**

 **EDITED BY ETHORTHEBAYLEEF**

 **POSTED ON**

 **VOLTRON: SHATTERED MOON**


	11. thank you

**thank you all for reading Voltron shattered moon and yes the ending was kind of a teaser for two stories I have had on the back burner of the time I wrote this so I thank you all for bearing with my writing and I yet again thank you for your time**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok so as you guys that have been around my part of the internet for a while now you know that in a few months it is going to be this channels anniversary so I wanted to do something for this event... and I had three ideas two of which are for individual chapters on two of my most popular stories (this one is not one of them) and a new story entirely to make the end of my rwby crossover days and I wanted to ask you all to ask questions about me and my stories for a qna that will be put here on this story...you know like big YouTubers.**

 **anyhow on to the next one that I will be doing is an alternate final chapter to Voltron shattered moon because why the hell not (note this won't be canon).**

 **finally, we have the story the final rwby crossover tail and this one is definitely going to be my best only going to realize on the day of the anniversary which that date is June 7 of this very year for reasons I can't specify but let me tell you one thing this one will most likely be my best rwby crossover yet.**

 **and that is it submit your questions and other things you want to know and one thing I forgot to mention is the fact that I am looking for a beta for the story one that can keep a secret and won't spoil it for you guys. so if you know one feel free to tell me about them so I can contact them.**

 **anyhow that is it for me and DFTBA**


	13. Chapter 5 alt

**ok then welcome to the alternet chapter for the final chapter and i think i might want to get staight into this one... yha lets do it also if you want to make a continuation of this with rwby carictors as the new faces of voltron lions please dm me so then you can tell me about it... ok ok now the** DFTBA

 **Finally chapter 5 (the new year)**

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Keith pointing to a giant figure sprouting out of the ocean surrounded in golden flower petals but despite the golden flowers the figure seemed to be primarily black in body with white face and black and red eyes eclipsing the very moon with its presence.

But here is the thing… it was Salem she is eclipsing the moon she is the Grimm zerker she is this worlds supposed end… but it never came.

"Hello humans and fhanus of remnant" said salem for the world to hear "i...am salem"

"What the hell is she doing" said oscar limping past the group

"While i know i look like a grimm and i am the size of the tallest of skyscrapers but i have learned to live in a world of pain and suffering caused by humans and humans and many more." said salem "but no more will i live in this hell knowing that i will never die but i wish to give you the knowledge to match your biggest thret...ozpin or as he is known now oscar duarte but the facts are obvious. While he is no criminal he has witholded the origins of this world from you as well as the fact that he has seemingly is dead and yet i told you he is alive."

[FROM THE ATLAS]

"This child while he may seem like the average child i can assure you," said salem now projecting herself to show oscar "he is no angle and i want him here because he seemingly is able to end my suffering"

"What the quiznack is this" said corran

"But i also want the paladins of voltron." said salem projecting the five paladins

"WHAT"

"These five can bring us the death we deserve" said salem "and today is the day the all sides involved got to here our struggle"

"What have you gotten into." said shiro

[WITH SALEM]

"And today will be the day that the roses of vital go red with our blood" said salem

"And with those ready to burn with us to our very core with our own ashes" said salem

"So then bring me ozpin voltron!" commanded salem

"Bring me him so then our final fight will determine the fate of this very world no the very universe itself from the very thumb of me an ozpin" said salem "so get over here and do your damn job"

[WITH VOLTRON]

"So what do we do hoss?" asked lance

"I think that things are going to ge a bit ass kickie" said pidge

"Well she did calinge us to a fight" said hunk

"Then we should grab the kid and fight" said allura "this planet is in danger"

"It was in danger the first moment we came here" said keith "but as she said."

"You mean?"

"Yes"

"Well then"

"Let's go and do our jobs," said the paladins of Voltron with glowing golden eyes on all of them other than there usual shade

As they retreated to there lions one person seemed to stop them… adam with his lance in hand and a sense of madness to him before being sliced in half by his own blade only this time welded by raven.

"Lance"

"Hey boss," said Lance

"I wanted to say that I am no longer your friend in this." said Raven "but one last gift to slay Salem with for your new leader," said Raven as she took out a rapier from cloth from her hip

"Thank you, Raven," said Keith taking the blade

"Gradian of green." said Raven removing the relic of knowledge from God knows where "for you knowledgeable soul I give you this."

"Thank you" said pidge

"For you guardian of blue i give you this." said Raven as she gave a crown to her "a crown meant for free will on those who seek it."

"I will treasure it," said allura

"For you, lance," said raven, as she picked up the lance from the ground, put it on she back and grabbed another lance of pure gold from her back "this is from ozpin's personal collection"

"Thanks, boss," said lance

"And for you, a paladin of yellow," said raven as she gave him a sword of silver which looked like a blade a berserker would use "this should be enough for you to live for about a few hours fighting salem and destroy her in the proses."

"I will use it with care," said hunk

"Use my gifts to you with care," said Raven before turning into a raven and stared to fly away

"Ok then," said Keith before turning around and went to go and grab oscar "you sir are coming with us."

"What why!?" questioned oscar for ozpin

"Because people will die otherwise," said all the paladins before all of them went straight for the Voltron lions

"Everyone be ready for anything with this fight" said Keith as he entered his lion and put oscar into one of the pods in the lion "we know nothing about this ozpin guy or Salem when it comes to fighting so we need as much power on our side as we can get so try to communicate with Shiro or general ironwood to get an upper hand on us."

"On it" said allura and pidge

"Yo keith what about weapons?" asked lance

"Both are military forces so they can think of something" said pidge

"Exactly what i was thinking are we getting an upgrade in the grimm killing department?" asked lance

"We will ask when we need it" said keith

"Now that housekeeping matters are settled between us shall we talk to the people" suggested hunk

"I am but first..." said keith

"FORM VOLTRON!" said the paladins of voltron

[ATLAS UNIVERSAL SYSTEM]

"Shiro!" shouted matt

"What is it matt?" asked shiro

"It is them." Said matt "IT IS VOLTRON"

Surly enough it was indeed the voltron lions forming the arms legs and body of voltron right outside there window in all its pure glory.

"Get there frequency to there com link! NOW"comaned shiro to the rest of the residents of the atlas

"Were on it sir!" said corran

"No need shiro" said keith

"KEITH!" said the atlas crew

"Sorry we could not keep in touch but we just realized that this still works" said pidge

"And beside i tried it two years ago" said lance

"Still no record on that." said allura

"Says the one that accidentally let an enemy into our ranks" said hunk

"That is surprisingly out of character for you hunk" deadpanned allura

"Sorry i needed to get that off my chest" said hunk

"Well it is good to have you all back" said shiro

"Good to be back" said keith for the rest of the group

"So you ready to fight this son of a bastards gun." said shiro

"Hey i thought we agreed on quiznack!" said corran

"Nope you agreed on quiznak not any of us." sai shiro

"Shiro we need your assistance." said allura

"Sure thing we saw the call to arms that that salemslady sent to the galaxy and as reps of the garrison we of course went to do this job" said shiro

"Well we need satellites on all four corners of remnant in order to communicate with the leaders of remnant" pidge

"and guns so much guns" said lance

"As backup but yes" said keith

"Keith we made contact with general ironwood" said pidge

"Patch him through to all of us." said keith "shiro ready your troops we are going in"

"Got it keith" said shiro

[BACK ON REMNANT GENERAL IRONWOODS PERSONAL SHIP]

"This is general ironwood representing atlas and the council do you read me?"

"James hi whats up how are you today." asked lance at the other end of the coms

"Are you the leader of the mehc called voltron?" questioned james

"Nope that would be me," said keith

"And you are?" asked james

"They call me keith kogane back home," said keith

"Do you cause any thret and did you summon the grim zerker from its hole?" asked james

"Well james the answer to that is no." said keith "we did not summon the grim zerker but we believe ozpin did but we are just here to stop it."

"You better. I want all of the remnant to see a new day tomorrow and I do not want this place to die before that happens," said James

"But there is another reason right James?" asked pidge

"Wait who said that?" asked James

Suddenly the screen showed pidge to the rest of the people in the bridge of the ship

"Katie," said Ironwood shocked

"Hello, again James."

"Katie? What are you doing in that mehc?" asked james

"I had to be a part of this… all of us did." said pidge

"BUT YOU COULD DIE KATIE!" shouted ironwood

"I know but this is my home too and i don't want to lose it yet." said pidge

"BUT I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN." said james "i can't lose you"

"You can't hold onto the past forever james" said pidge

"BUT I SWORE TO PROTECT YOU THE DAY YOU BECAME THE LEADER OF OUR TEAM WE ALL DID!" shouted james

"Then i failed you." said pidge with tears streaming down her eyes "because i might die today"

"Then i will make a promise to you james." said keith "now all of us will make a promise to you"

"And what is that?" asked james

"That we will protect this world for you and all the others willing to protect it so then you will meet yet again." said voltron

[VITAL ISLAND REMNANT]

One person stood here in this moment...no she was not a person not anymore she could not be called that anymore she was a beast a grimm something that was meant to destroy but for her she was meant to destroy herself and the relationships she forged over the years she lived but even today if it would be her last she would give her killers a fight to end all conflict in remnant to give peace to this planet.

Once and for all.

"So you came," said salem

The screen zooms out to show the lions of voltron standing right in front of her with keith leading the charge as it were

"How could we not deny a challenge from our new enemy," said keith

"So what did you think coming here having plans to shoot me in the back and kill me where I stand," said salem obviously not impressed in this situation

"That was not our plan." said keith taking out his sword and bayard and pointed the sword at salem "our plan is simply one person dules you first then another person comes and brings in ozzie as well as taking over for the first person fighting and all five people cycle until either we are dead or you two are."

"You know you just gave away your plan right" said salem matter a factly in a deadpan tone (yes i know you guys are out there and yes i am breaking the fourth wall for this anyhow back to the story)

"Thought you would like to know" said keith "i mean you told us yours"

"I guess i did." said salem as she walked forward and summoned two swords of white and black and held out one towards keith "so are you ready"

"Well i offered first" said keith before getting into a combat ready stance "so the answer is yes"

Then they charged, salem with great veracity with her strikes and keith using her momentum against her by grabbing her arms and tossing her over his shoulder and stabbing her in the leg and kicking her in the face before her face being suddenly impaled by lances sword in the back with the extra weight of ozpin in oscars body adding an extra punch to the strike.

"Oh that had to hurt" said lance as he took the sword out of her body before looking at her with guilt in his eyes

"What are you expecting a cheesy one liner form me?" salam said with a smile and a fire in her eyes

"Na waiting for the other guy we bought to start the fight music." said lance

"Oh shut the hell up you ass hated jerk i just found the tune"

"You will thank me later for this." said lance

"Ok then round two fight"

{PLAY FINAL BOSS BY NITRO FUN}

And with that round two has begun and let me say it here and now ozzie and salem were getting pelted currently by thousands of shots per minute thanks to lance and his bayard but this is no one sided fight i will tell you that here and now folks because salem was starting to blast fireballs out of her hands at both oscar and lance meaning all three sides were extremely mobile while shooting what would seem wasteful at this point so all sides got closer inch by inch for this rounds final blow. So lance took out the sapphire blade from its holster and charged at salem and managed to slice her ear off and on the downward stroke he cut her arm off before being blasted by 20 turrets of course made by hunk before salem could heal the damage.

"Who taught you how to do that?" asked Salem as she regrows her arm and ear

"Hey ask Keith that one Salem." said hunk before he got into his combat stance "and plus you never expect what I put in my cooking."

"Good. i have not ate in years." said salem

"Then you are ready for the appetizer then" said hunk before revving up his bayard

{PLAY POPCORN FUNK BY MONSTAZ}

And then with a roar from both sides hunk began to fire on oscar and salem but since he was slower than the others he knew he had to end it as soon as possible but before both of them could strike ozpin decided to show his face in this fight and he started using his cane to jab 30 to thirty times into her chest before getting blasted by salem and hunk with fireballs and plasma blasts before being greeted by alluras lance going through salem's chest before returning to alluras hand while hunk retreated.

"So we meet again," said allura "and looks like your little playmate is ready as well."

"I am not her playmate." said ozpin as he got ready to fight the altain princess

"You are so not fashionable with your lateness." said salem before summoning a lance of her own and going for her first strike

"Well at least i am on time for our bout." said allura

{PLAY SIX SHOOTER BY COYOTE KISSES}

Using her whip form of her bayard allura grabbed the speer from salem only to get struck down by ozpin but good news allura being allura doged the attack before he could hit her and use the lance she got from salem to block ozpin's next attack before transforming her bayard to block a strike form salem that just so happened to be a pole axe this time leaving allura to be sent back by the strike but she used the to brake the three way struggle they were having by lungeing upward sending the weapons of her opponents flying out of there hands before being struck by salem summoning a club to bat her across the field leading to salem getting shocked by a sneak attack by pidge

"You know for someone that is able to track souls you really suck at it." said pidge

"Well you snuck up on me." said salem summoning gauntlets this time

"And coming from someone like you that is hard to believe." said ozpin/oscar grabbing his cane staf

{PLAY TOO ORIGINAL BY MAJOR LAZER}

Pidge then started punching the crap out of salem before stunning ozipn with her bayard's electric shock straight to the chest sending him to the ground for a little while while salem and pidge duke it out both sides sending punch after punch and while sure pidges strikes had a sharp edge to them salem's had more power so both were essentially evenly matched in skill and finesse until the kicking came to the field and by that i mean the kicking of ass that was about to happen because pidge just started to straight up drop kick salem in the face then axe kicked her strait in the ass before grabbing her by the face transformed her bayard into a chakeram on a chain and decapitated her in only a matter of seconds before backing off for keith to surely deal the final blow before ozpin got up from his SHOCKING experience and started to pummel the crap out of pidge with his staff before she could block her strikes lucky though keith comes in an parrys the strikes ozzie was dishing out with some of his own leaving all three sides in a neutral state.

"Is that really the way you treat a lady?" asked Keith matter a factly before getting ready to strike

"That bitch has been terrorizing me for years and you five are going to interrupt our one dule," said ozpin before restoring to Keith and pidge who was behind him at that time "you are in the way of true peace."

"So you are that willing." said Salem before summoning her swords again "then you will die again and again until you are too your course and then I will rip that you're out of your body."

"So this is what it is like to be around two determined war lords," said Keith as he readies his blades and begins to get into a battle ready stance before suddenly being swallowed by the black lion

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FORM VOLTRON!" shouted Keith before a white light enveloped him and the rest of the group

This was not like the other times they formed voltron this form of voltron was about the size of a human and with all of the normal colors of voltron but with some major differences like the red armor itself had what looked like it had a giant cannon on it and a blue gauntlet blade coming from the bottom of the cannon itself and it looked like it would retract in some way, the green armor looked like it could summon blades from it at any moment from thin air with gear under the shield near the hand regen on the armor, the yellow leg armor looked as if would prevent being knocked back as far hell it looked like it was ready to deploy sentry guns from the ports on the ankles, the blue leg was relatively the same as the yellow but with a few major differences like it having boosters on the soles of the whatever the heck those things are called because i sure as hell am not looking it up, but the black armor was extensive in what it has to offer which was a pair of angel wings on the back of pure black with a bit of red and a white main of hair sprouting out of the mehc head and a nodachi like blade on the back in between the wings but other than that this IS voltron but not as you know him now.

"What the hell?!" pronounced ozpin "THEY HAVE THE RELICS!"

"So this is what there power has become." said salem as she got ready for the fight to end her life

"So then what do you call yourself now?" asked salem now with a nodachi at her side

"WE ARE WHAT VOLTRON WAS MEANT TO BE!" shouted the form of voltron in front of them before sperateing into five versions of the paladins now in there armor based of there colored extremities on voltron

"We are the ones to bring peace to the universe and all its people but we are also the ones to obliterate evil on remnant for a new and brighter future!" said allura before brandishing her lance

"We are the ones that keep people safe in there times of need and the ones that will lead those who seek peace to a new world of knowledge and love." said pidge as she got her shield ready

"To those that do not seek the true passion of peace well they better run because the future comes to those that have the passion to seek it out" said lance as he loded his new revolver

"And for those that are ready to protect those they love well be ready we are going to protect you and your futures till the very end." said hunk readying his minigun

"And in the end if we die while doing it then others that seek what we seek will be even more attainable by the end!" said everyone except keith

"We are an ideal… not one single person doing what we can to save the world… we are as many people as it takes to get to the end of our goals. It doesn't matter if the world is burning before our very eyes or if our own lives our at stake… because we.." said keith finally said before everyone else fuse with him

"WE ARE NOT JUST VOLTRON… BECAUSE THIS PLACE I WHERE OUR BODIES WILL BE BURIED AND ONCE THE LORD ABOVE US HAS BROUGHT OURSELVES TO OUR KNEES HERE ON THING IS CERTAIN! WE ARE VOLTRON ALPHA!" shouted voltron before getting into a cool anime hero stance "now it is time to face our rath bitch."

{PLAY SEN NO TSUBASA BY TAKURO SUGAWARA}

This it the final fight boys and girls and boy is it a doozy i will tell you that much. Anyhow the first strike was made by voltron itself by sending a punch straight toward ozpin and with ozzie being sent back like a mile voltron went and prayed a strike by salem with the arm blade before blasting ozpin with the arm cannon and the striking salem with the arm blade before flying over to ozpin and delivering a kick that sent him all the way through a mountain but it was quickly squashed by salem growing five times her size and stepping on voltron before having her enlarged foot cut off by voltron's nodachi before flying up and slicing a giant hole into salem's enlarged body before getting pierced by ozpin's staff but he was quickly sent back to the ground by salem thanks to a kick that sent voltron and ozpin flying toward the ground before blasting a bunch of ice and fire at her opponents. So in retaliation to this strike voltron separated into the five plaidans to take on the big threats easter pidge and lance taking on salem and hunk and allura taking on ozpin and who was keith taking on well it was fetege his body literally has to deal with all of the memorys for all the paladins which not only are the paladins inside his body the whole time but also has to deal with all the times that pidge has had sex with ironwood in his head so it will take time to recover from that...and as i was tellin you all that the five refused again and went back into the fray with salem but what about ozzie well let's go and see what he see shall we.

[OZPIN POV]

" _Did that bitch just kick me five hundred feet into the ground?_ " asked ozzie in his head after recovering from the barrage of attacks that he just had to go through in order to get to this point but as he looked over the island the area that was a beautiful field of roses and flowers that the great war was fought on was devastated with deep holes and scorched earth and there were more damages that he could not see so he knew what he had to do… he had to end it.

So he dropped his can and put both of his hands in front of him and started to focus aura and magic into his hand and then he brought them back to his chest and suddenly and orb of red and black formed in his hands.

"I am sorry salem...but this is the only way to stop this fighting." said ozpin

Now back with voltron currently beating and getting the crap beat out of him and salem before hearing a strange chant from over where ozpin was

"Rise gods of this great remnant I ask you to give me your magic power for one attack to finish and unite the world under your guidance and I ask you to give me this _**FINISHING MOVE**_ _**Kōhai no kaifuku kikan!"**_

And then a beam of red and black shot out of ozpin's hands before engulfing him in the beam killing him instantly and then… a flash of white…

…

…

…

…

…

" _ **SUMMON BLAZING SWORD**_ "

Suddenly the light dissipated and started forming on Voltron before fully dissipating leaving only Salem and Voltron there while Oscar just sat in the background watching the majesty that was the fight that was going to happen.

Voltron in his first form with a giant Raipur type blade in one hand and a naginata in the other and the other two relics adorning its body the one of choice on its head and the one of knowledge on its waist already in a battle stance ready to fight for the throw down of there lives.

"So this is it." said Salem "the weapon that can kill the very gods themselves. Fitting it would belong to you five."

"Just four." said Voltron "only four of the Lions have the relics but this will not be a weapon to jest kill you… it will be a weapon that will fend off all evils of this world with one swipe."

"Just one." said Salem a little amused "then test that right here and now."

Voltron brought the rapier to the side that the naginata was on only for a beam of light to start building within the weapon ready for the kill

"You heard me." said Salem " _ **KILL ME!**_ "

"Light under the shattered moon brings us the strength to mend you with our cry. _**FINISHING MOVE Raion no kokoro, funsai sa reta tsuki no ikari!**_ "

And with that mighty cry and a mighty lung toward salem voltron pierced her with the same power used by the gods to destroy the moon itself channeled into a sword and a lance only for it to be pulled apart and bringing salem with it ripping her in half in her human form of all things and voltron kept going until it went past the moon only for it to be mended by the strike itself only for voltron to return to remnant… and power down from the stresses of that attack… right on top of where beacon tower used to stand separating into the lions that formed it and creating temples for the new generation of people ready to wield voltrons power and to protect the greater good.

(with lance)

"Well that went well." said lance "wish we did not have to die though."

(with pidge)

"Yha it is not necessarily death but you are not wrong in that assumption" said pidge "we lost our souls in order to do that attack

(with hunk)

"Yha not the best plan." said hunk "but it worked."

(with allura)

"I don't blame us though." said allura "that ozpin fellow decided to try and destroy the whole planet, so we had no other options."

(with keith)

"But one thing i need to say before we all become husks." said keith "it has been a pleasure to call you all my family."

"I never thought you would say that" said Lance "but i feel the same"

"Likewise." said allura

"I think at this point after merging bodys family is an understatement but yha i feel the same."

"I feel the same but are we not going to talk about the fact that you just said you were happy to have us like family here. I would say that." said hunk

"Nope," said Keith "I am not discussing it again."

"Ok then." said hunk

"But nevertheless… thank you." said Keith his last breaths with his soul in tack before finally along with all the others became a husk of there former selves.


End file.
